Secrets Behind Her Smile
by Lupin's Mistress
Summary: Hermione Granger has many secrets, many things she’s kept from others. No one has really seen much of it but select people and even then no one ever guessed who she was...full summary inside. LMHG pairing.
1. The Proposals

Author's Note: Some of you may have read this before. The first two to three chapters are the same. This fic was once called _Darkness Never Dies. _The name was never something I really liked but just something that seemed perfectly fitting but then I went back to the other name that just lingered in the back of my head. _Secrets Behind Her Smile _was something I just heard somewhere and I needed to put up.

Anyhow what happened last time I put this fic up is that I ran myself into a rut and so then I decided to just put it on hiatus but a month ago I read over the fic and deleted chapter 4 and 5 deciding to change a few things and once I did that I knew exactly where I was going. Now I have some chapters finished and they are all perfectly edited. I decided to put it up regardless of the fact that I don't have a beta. I am looking for one so anyone interested e-mail me or pm me. My e-mail is on my profile. I also do have a live journal even though I haven't gone in there in a while.

I think that's it. This is a Lucius/Hermione with a tad of Draco/Hermione. I don't mind constructive criticism so criticize away. I don't like flames. If you don't like this pairing or the story in itself why are you reading? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters, neither am I J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money from this. It is just for my enjoyment and for practice.

Summary:

Hermione Granger has many secrets, many things she's kept from others. No one has really seen much of it but select people and even then no one ever guessed who she was. She knew she had a choice to make, she's known since she was eleven and now that she will be making this choice how does this connect her to Lucius Malfoy? And what is all this talk about blood? What does Draco Malfoy have to do about it?

Introduction

I could never truly believe it at least when I first saw the truth I was more than just surprised. I had loved her at some point. I was her best friend but she apparently had changed. It was all her fault and yet I don't blame her. My feelings for her are still there, no one truly understands why I still love her. The fact is she told me one night that she loved me. I did not believe my ears but then she kissed me. It was a gentle kiss that ended as quick as it came and now I wonder did she even love me then, was that part of her betrayal. Had it been the beginning for her?

I did wonder at some point why after all those years of knowing she finally truly gave in to what she knew I felt for her. It was a surprise to me but I was pleased. Now I look back to the what happened and I realize that after the kiss she laughed—it was not her usual laugh—and then left me. Was she mocking me? It would seem so but something deep down said no to that. I should truly stop thinking about her in that way. I mean to say after all she's done.

I blamed myself for what she became.

Yes, that was truly what I did. You see she betrayed us all but I see it as my own fault. All the constant fighting I drove her to and that night. That faithful night when she truly snapped at us…no, not us but me…I remember it well. Yes, I said awful things to her. She ran and I don't know but maybe that was the day of the beginning. How am I supposed to know? All that I know is this:

She was my best friend, I loved her, she was a Gryffindor, she was on the light side, and she was friends with Harry Potter.

I knew those things and I know them know also but that is all in the past because I know this of her now:

She betrayed us all, it was her fault, she is a Slytherin, and she lied to all of us.

I never knew that she was nothing more than an actress, a servant to Voldemort but I trusted her and now this is what she's done. I know something else of her.

Her name is Hermione Granger. This is her story.

As for me, I will never stop loving her, she will always still be Hermione Granger my best friend and the love of my life.

Chapter One

The proposals

The darkness that engulfed him seemed not to bother as he walked in shadows. It was then he saw her. She had her wand raised light spouting out of it. There was something about her. An unusual sort of something that drew her to him in a way that made it almost painful, it was how she held herself, he was sure it was. He knew there was also more about her to call his attention but the girl was below his status. She did not belong with him. After all she was a mudblood and he a pureblood. After all he was Lucius Malfoy while she—she was Hermione Granger.

The girl turned and he walked past her still hidden in the night's shadows. He had thought of her for a while now since he had first laid his eyes on her and now looking at her on this night looking even more beautiful than ever he didn't know what to think. Lucius had seen her difference that day at the quidditch world cup; he had seen what others had not. Remembering that day he smiled, or at least as much of a smile that he allowed himself to give the thought.

"Hermione!" he heard Harry Potter calling for his friend. "Hermione, where are you?"

Oh, how he despised Harry Potter. "I'm right here, Harry" he heard her call to him. She had a soft voice that seemed somewhat melodic.

Lucius had to hide. Potter would surely notice him where Hermione Granger had not. Staying close enough to hear what they said he hid behind the biggest tree he could find being noiseless.

"What was it that you wanted?" Hermione asked

"I think we should just go back. Say we didn't find any of that dust Slughorn wanted. It's getting late and there are, well, things in here I rather not meet" he seemed to shudder and a thought crossed Lucius. He was one of those things that Harry Potter didn't want to meet.

"Yes, I agree. We should go back then." She seemed annoyed though. It was as if she wanted to stay longer.

Lucius heard them talk some more and then he watched the light recede, they were leaving—finally. He had been hiding for more than an hour watching them in case they found him. He had had to follow the two Gryffindors as a precaution. One he had not been too happy to take.

Just as he was turning to go deeper into the forest and continue with his task he heard the footsteps. They were light and he knew to whom they belonged to and then he saw her again her wand held by her right hand and her eyes searching the floor for something.

It was a few inches away from him. It was her school bag. The moment he had seen it she also had and she was now reaching for it but then she saw him and gasped. She was about to yell scream at this point. Lucius seeing what was going to happen took her by her waist and pushing her against the nearest tree Lucius took out his wand "_Silencio_" He said and then looked down at her. She was beautiful. Lucius would never say otherwise. And he saw the defiance in her eyes. It made her even more alluring. "What is it about you? Ever since I first saw you"

Hermione could not answer "You're different" he continued then. "No one has ever reminded me so much of myself in such a way. You are ambitious and you are powerful. Yes that is true. You are clever and you hold yourself above everyone else. I see it in your eyes—"

Hermione watched him now listening to what he was saying and she grew infuriated. He was telling her everything that was true about herself. But he barely knew her. Did anyone that met her know so much about her?

"I knew when I saw you that you had some talent for a kind of magic. I could feel it. The dark arts call to you, do they not?" this question requested an answer.

Hermione nodded. It was true and why keep it from him? Lucius clearly would not care. Not like her friends did anyhow. She watched him smile.

"I really did suspect it. I knew because I could feel it. Your Aura and yet—I would not believe it. A muggle-born interested in the dark arts. It is something that I have not heard of—ever."

Lucius waved his wand at her again "_finite incantatem_" he said and now she could speak but she didn't. "I want to know—" he stopped talking. He had just heard footsteps again. "Do not dare to talk"

"Hermione, Hermione!" it was Harry Potter.

His voice strayed somewhere else and Lucius then turned to Hermione.

"What is it you want with the dark arts, would you join Lord Voldemort?" the whisper was said fast.

"I—" would she? Not even she knew if she could do it. "—I truly do not know. I have always enjoyed studying it and working with the spells but I don't—I don't know. Could we meet again? I might have your answer then. I need to understand if I could do this"

"Yes, that will work. Tell no one of our meeting. I shall be in touch" with that he reached towards her and set a hand on her cheek. Then he left Hermione standing there against the tree. Hermione composed herself quickly and picked up her bag.

"I'm over here, Harry" Hermione shouted "I was looking for my bag, just found it a little while ago"

Harry nodded "That's good then I thought you had gotten hurt or lost. Anyway come on"

Lucius watched them leave. He would have her on his side and soon. He could make something of her in the dark lord's side. She would make a great spy and possibly even more. A Gryffindor and Harry Potter's best friend, she would be perfect for the task.

Hermione thought back to Lucius Malfoy. She remembered first meeting him at Flourish and Botts. Hermione also remembered being ashamed of being seen with Mr. Weasley. He had started a fight and this had ashamed her. Mrs. Weasley had agreed with her on this and she had seen them fight over it.

The second time they had met he had seen her and not only the boy-who-lived. Their eyes had met and she had blushed, he was a handsome man. There was also something in the way he had stood there as if he was more than her while he would never be she admired how much confidence he had.

Hermione had seen him once more at the end of her fifth year. He had not paid much attention to her and neither had she for him but she had known that Lord Voldemort would punish him if he did not get the prophecy. For a moment she had wanted to help him. To allow him to have it but she had in the end given up on the idea. She had been worried about Harry and the fact that he would never spare her life.

They had not met again. He had been in Azkaban until that past summer. Lucius had escaped with the rest of the death eaters. Now this was the first time she had seen him since he had escaped. She had not expected to find him there and for him to offer her—a muggle-born, Gryffindor, best friend to Harry Potter—the ability to join Voldemort.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger?" it was the headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Well—do you have it?" she looked from Harry to Hermione and then sighted.

"We couldn't find the dust at all. We couldn't even find the desired tree that would provide it. Professor, I don't think that we would have found it" Hermione shrugged. "It's well past midnight and so we decided to come back"

The professor looked at her uncertain then nodded. The two Gryffindors left their headmistress walking towards the Gryffindor tower.

"I hate detention" Harry then said "And it's only November." He sighted. "Already I have had ten detentions and I am looking towards a month more" he said frustrated.

Hermione laughed "You shouldn't have lost your temper you know" she said "Of course I shouldn't have yelled at Professor Dowd. But it's nearly December" she said and then continued walking towards the Gryffindor Common room.

When they arrived there Harry sighted "I need sleep" he said and with a yawn went up to the boy's dormitories. Hermione smiled and then walked up to her own dormitory.

Hermione changed into her pyjamas still replaying the conversation through. She needed to make a decision. She knew it was to be something that made sense to her and something that truly felt right. The dark arts had always had a place in her but she had to get to sleep.

Hermione finally slept when she decided to think of other odious things. Her last thought was that she needed a good night's sleep. Hermione slept fitfully and then when she did manage by three o'clock in the morning it was because of a dream.

Darkness surrounded her. She was standing in a forest waiting for something. Hermione listened intently and yet there came no sound suddenly someone wrapped their arms around her waist from behind her and began to whisper in her ear. Something she heard made her stop squirming.

"_Join us, Hermione" he then said "We'll protect you. You'll be great and powerful in our midst." _

She smiled turning in his arms. "I will" she said quickly "I belong on this side"

"Exactly, love" he leaned towards her…

Hermione woke up when she fell off the bed with a large thump. She groaned and got up hopping she had not woken up her dorm mates. She had.

"It's Saturday, Hermione!" one of them wailed and then went back into sleep.

Hermione smiled slightly she had never liked her dorm mates. Having never shared a room with anyone and having had an enormous room back when she was younger Hermione had never truly been keen to share but she had known better than to complain. She knew better than to do that and show what—who—she truly was.

Hermione remembered that she had learnt a lot after her first year and then in her fourth year she had gone to Ron's house. The burrow she had found to be somewhat dirty, disgusting, and small. She did not like it one bit. Ginny's room had been tiny and having to share it with her had been a lot worst. Then the next year had been better. 12 Grimmauld Place in her opinion was more a wizarding house than the Burrow ever was. The room she had been made to share with Ginny was larger and yet Hermione had not enjoyed the sharing part. There were many rooms in the house but she had not been allowed to have one of her own, she hadn't asked so as to not draw attention to herself.

She was an only child from a rich family and she was very spoilt. Not that it mattered Hermione had not truly enjoyed everything with the Weasleys during her summers. The truth was that she had a secret and she was keeping it completely quiet. None of her friends knew and this was the way she liked it.

Her thoughts drifting from that she decided that she needed to take a shower and maybe that would help her thoughts settle down. It didn't. When Hermione came out of the shower she dressed quickly in jeans, a simple shirt and a gray sweater. She slipped her feet into her shoes and then walked towards the common room but when she got there she did not want to be there. She needed to be moving or be somewhere where she could think.

After standing there for a few minutes she decided that a walk would do. Forgetting that it was a few days until December and that already it felt like winter she walked out of the common room not meeting anyone but deep in thought.

The moment that she stepped outside she shivered. It was much colder than other days but she did not want to go inside to get her cloak. She walked around for a while and then went near the lake. There she sat down against a beech tree and began to cry. Her life was changing and quickly.

Hermione sighed. She had to think it all over. Her life would need the right choice. Her family needed a right choice. Thinking about the proposal and about the order and her friends she leaned against the tree and took a deep breath remembering the dream she had had just hours earlier and she wondered who had been the one she had talked to. But now the picking of sides made her cringe. What would keep her alive? She needn't die for a cause for she belonged on one side and she knew which. Her family entirely belonged there. Lord Voldemort's side and yet she wanted to be on the winning side. She had to be.

Albus Dumbledore had often wondered about the young witch that was friends with Harry Potter. Professor McGonagall had also wanted to know how she could be so great at magic with no wizarding relations. Professor Snape had even thought about her but none had gotten anything out of it. Hermione's story after all was very believable. It had everything needed in it to make a perfectly believable story; there was no way anyone could figure it out.

Many people had wondered why Hermione was so smart and not only about things they learnt in books but about all aspects of magic. She acted at times like a pureblood and had grasped spells faster than anyone else. It looked as if she had practiced with magic itself but it couldn't be. The fact she was a muggle-born amazed many but no one truly knew that she had a secret. Some did suspect it but no one had proof.

The truth was that Hermione was a pureblood. A great pureblood from the longest line alive she was a descendant of two of the founders. Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin but it had been a great fiasco. Hermione did not know the complete truth of what happened as her parents never allowed her to read the history of the family, there was just something about it that had always drawn her attention to the history of her family but somehow her parents did not want to allow this to be shown to her.

Hermione remembered how the plan had begun long ago with her parents and how unhappy she had been as she had been made to leave her home. The manor in which she had grown in, Hermione had not set foot in it since the age of eleven. She remembered the day when she was first told what would happen like it was yesterday.

****

There she was sitting peacefully on her window seat facing the front of the house. She could see the small forest that hid the house from view if you came to the gates. Muggles were not allowed on the grounds at all and there was enough protection on the house to keep them out.

Hermione sighed looking outside. She loved the grounds but at the moment it was raining and she would have liked anything more than to be outside but she knew that it was not proper.

When her parents entered her room she jumped up not having expected them. Even though Hermione saw them all the time she never did see them in her room. Her mother was always busy with her reading or whatever it was she did. Her father on the other hand was always down in his office working on things or in their potion's room. Hermione knew that her parents were getting many things ready for something what she did not know.

"**_Hello, Princess" her father Mythir Sombroy said smiling at her. "We have something that we will need to talk to you about. We want you to join us in the library in half an hour" _**

Hermione nodded confused. Her parents had never themselves come to call upon her. It was always one of the house elves or even one of the human servants.

Hermione took her time walking towards the library. She was fully aware that this—whatever this was—would be something that she wasn't going to like.

When she entered the library she noticed her mom was standing by the window. "Her life will change for ever, Mythir" she was saying "It will be seven years away from this"

"**_Mother, Father" Hermione stepped inside making her presence known._**

"**_Ah, Hermione!" Lucretia said "Come now, sit" she pointed to a plush arm chair. Hermione sat down and watched her mom still her back towards them looking outside. _**

Hermione had always admired her mother's beauty. She had never been like her. Her mother was perfect. Lucretia Sombroy was a slim woman with pale skin and blond hair that curled perfectly her eyes were a deep dark blue.

"**_We're going to be moving" Mythir said then. Hermione looked up at that. Her father smiled sadly. _**

Hermione's father also held poise and perfection. He was a tall man with black hair that fell into his eyes. Hermione loved her father's eyes. They were a mixture of green and hazel.

"**_For your safety, Princess, we'll have to move!" he continued "You see this family cannot be lost and we need to have you on the side that will win. Because of Lord Voldemort this is so. We do not know if he is to return or not and so his not returning will leave us in a bad spot._**

"**_Once Upon a time being a pureblood and from this family no less gave you power and respect. It still will from the more prestiged purebloods. But the fact is blood is counting for less and less with Dumbledore as head of that school and with everything else happening you will have to act the part. I want you to befriend the-boy-who-lived." _**

Hermione had sighed. Ever since she had read Hogwarts, a History _she had wanted to be in Slytherin but she knew that Harry Potter would be a Gryffindor. No one in her family had been a Gryffindor ever. They were Slytherins._

Hogwarts, a History 

"**_So how does moving include in this?" she questioned._**

"**_Your name alone could make them fear you, for this fact you will no longer be Hermione Sombroy. You will be Hermione Granger a muggle-born clever girl that enjoys the library. We have been getting everything ready as well as making wills and making sure that all the family money stays in the bank as it is. We will not be touching it. It is yours when you turn seventeen. You'll be allowed back in this house in your last year and it is then you chose your side. We go along with you._**

"**_We will be dentists we have everything ready and we will be working on that. We're to live the muggle way with no magic from now on." _**

Hermione had known that she was leaving behind her life that day and it had been true. The moment she was sorted into Gryffindor—after using a large amount of Occlumency—she had run to the table and sat down with the Weasleys. The plan had begun.

Hermione sighed once more remembering how she had felt that night and then in the dormitory how she had cried under the covers of a silenced bed. She had learnt enough from her parents to make her the best and most powerful student there but she had been warned not to show too much of her magic or potential. Hermione still hid her powers from people. No one knew she was an Occlumens and Legimens either. It had all come with the preparations.

Deciding that thinking about the past wasn't going to help her she turned back to the problem at hand. The dark order would take her in, in a second if they knew who she was. As for the Order of the Phoenix they would hate that she had lied and they would think her a spy coming from the darkest family alive.

She needed to pick the thing that made sense to her. But the only problem was nothing did. Not being in the order was betraying her friends but would they truly be her friends when they learned that she came from the darkest wizarding family and that at the age of eleven when she first met them she was thinking inside herself that it would only last seven years with the blood traitors and half-blood. Would they still be friendly towards her when she told them how un-wizardry she felt the Weasleys were and how disgusted she had been with Ginny's room. Would they still be her friends then?

The answer was no. She knew Harry and Ron well. Ron would not forgive her and Harry would side with him. Ginny was too loyal to her family. The Weasleys would hate her for what she had thought and still at times thought of them. The first time Hermione had seen Ron eat for example had been a complete new experience for her never having been with anyone that ate like that.

Going to the dark order on the other hand was a whole different story. All of the death eaters would respect her. Even Voldemort himself would be in a way be less than her. She would have power with Voldemort like his most trusted followers. The moment they heard her name they would know she was there and not as a spy. They would praise her and bow down to her. It would be a lot different from before. She knew that there she could speak like she had always done before in her aristocratic manner. She could once more live in greatness and eat properly. Plus she would be able to use magic of the dark sort.

But it was betrayal. Her friends—if they could be called that—would hate her. But she belonged on the other side didn't she? She had always found it all amazing and great in a way. The dark magic that she truly had a talent for could be used then on people she had learned to tolerate. Ambition was another thing. She would have everything if she went to the dark side.

Hermione shivered. She had been doing so for the past hour but she had not given in and gone inside. It was then as she was again trying to figure it out that she felt something on her shoulders. She turned back and saw Draco Malfoy looking down at her. His cloak was around her shoulders.

"I don't want it" Hermione stood the cloak now hugging her form.

"But you have accepted" he said with a smirk.

"Why do you give it to me? I thought I was a filthy little mudblood. You'll have to burn it after this, won't you?" Hermione watched him.

"I am a gentleman and I will not stand here and let a lady get cold while I could have a solution." He said the smirk that always grazed his face was gone. He sat down and Hermione joined him.

"But you would never call me a lady" she said watching for his reaction. She couldn't tell what it was he wanted with her.

"Oh but you are too a lady, aren't you? You are Lady Sombroy" he sighed "I never truly expected you but I had my guesses. I mean when my father told me to search for the family I found that they had a daughter my age. You could guess at my surprise when I found out that I had been tormenting her for the past six years and well a few months"

Hermione shook her head "I know not what you speak" she said and looked out towards the lake.

"You do, I knew there was something about you. I could sense some sort of power with magic and you were always pretty smart. Just accept that I know. I also have something to ask you" he waited for her to speak.

"Fine, but first tell me how you figured it out. The plan was foolproof" she noticed when wind hit them a scent from the cloak went to her nose. She took it in and smiled.

"Father was good friends with your parents. They attended Hogwarts at the same time after all and were all in Slytherin. He knew of the purity of the line when they married and he made a deal in a way with them. You see purity for us is also important and so my father was to marry you. But then there was a change of plans with Voldemort. He needed my father to have an heir. Marrying into the Black family he and my mother had me. I was to be used as Voldemort's heir.

"My father was proud of that but he knew that I wasn't the true heir because you are. Slytherin blood runs through you. He and your parents gave up on their deal and so stopped being so close. When Lord Voldemort failed my father was devastated. While we lost a lot your family didn't and he cursed himself for having listened but then we were to be in the same year. He never told me of you.

"He told me of his friends and the purity in your family. About a month ago he asked me to search for them. I found them as dentists in a muggle town with the surname Granger. I went to my father and asked if they had any children and he answered with yes. I knew it had to be you.

"My father when I told him I had found them said that I should ask you to join the dark lord. Would you?" he saw tears rolling down her cheeks and he did not know what to do.

"I don't know" she then said "I've been thinking about that itself. To join Voldemort or go to the order, in a way I belong in your world with Voldemort but the simple fact that I have gotten to know these people in the order makes it hard for me. Your father does not know who I am. Last night we met accidentally in the forest during a detention and he told me that he knew there was something about me and that I should join Voldemort.

"This got me to being here. You know I have to survive this and be on the winning side. My bloodline is very important and it needs to survive the war" she looked towards the lake before continuing "The choice was always there for me. My parents told me when I was eleven years old that I would have to make this choice someday. But there is more to it. You see I know that with Voldemort I regain respect and power. I also know that the order will not trust me for a while if I ever let my secret known to them and they have no class. You should have seen my face the first time I saw Ron's house or the first time I saw them eat.

"You saw Mr. Weasley start a fight in public. I was ashamed. My parents were there at the time under Polijuice potion and acting the muggles. They rambled on about their disgrace and I agreed. You see I'm not used to that. No, but the simple fact that the moment I am out of Hogwarts my identity comes out they will not trust me" she turned to him. "Did you have a choice?"

He nodded "My father made sure I did. I could have left anytime I wanted but I was raised to know that there is more than just blood in this but more ghastly feuds. You know of this."

Hermione nodded "Could you not tell your father who I am and could you tell him that you haven't found me. I want to answer him. He will be in touch with me and I want to tell him myself. I think I know what my choice will be but I will sleep on it." she smiled at him now.

Draco stood up. "Alright then, Lady Sombroy." He said and took her hand in his kissing the top of it. He then began to walk back into Hogwarts.

"Wait! Don't you want your cloak?" Hermione said looking down at the dark green cloak that was not hers.

"No, I am more flattered that you keep it!" he gave her a smile and then walked away.

Hermione sat there for a while more wrapped up in Draco Malfoy's cloak thinking over what he had said. She still smelt his cologne on the cloak and she smiled. It was wonderful. Standing up she decided to head into breakfast. Her friends would wonder where she had been if she didn't.

When Hermione entered the great hall she noticed that from the Slytherin table Draco was smirking her way. She gave him a smile and walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Hey" she said looking over her friends. "So what are you three up to today?"

"Quidditch practice" they all said together. Hermione nodded.

"You should come and watch" Ron then said "You need a break from the library" he frowned at her. "Whose cloak is that?"

"Mine" Hermione answered simply. "I bought it with my mom when we went into Diagon Alley to get my books this past summer" she said. Lying would really get her nowhere and with them she would always lie. Her decision was made. No more lies and there would be her rightful respect and power. Yes, the dark order would do well for her.

**Author's Note: Please review! Again anyone interested in being my beta e-mail me, pm me or just tell me over your review...anything works for me...**

**Lupin's Misstress**


	2. Beginings of Change

**Author's Note: Sorry for not putting this up last week like I promised some of you. New Jersey as some of you may have heard had some flooded towns. My town was flooded seeing as we live right by a river. It happens often and the project to stop this from happening will not be done until 2008, or was rather supposed to be finished in 2008 but since the war in Iraq begun this was set back and work stopped. **

**Anyhow my town was flooded. I own two houses. One of them was flooded. The entire basement was flooded and while we didn't loose a lot seeing as we got most of the stuff out of the basement in time we had no electricity, water, or gas. It was a complete mess but after four days of working and working and working we got every thing back to normal. We were lucky in a way to have so many people helping out. Many of the houses and shops in the town have yet to go back to normal. **

**I was at a friend's house when I couldn't live in my house for the week after the flood. I didn't get back home until last Monday and my house was a mess with cleaning supplies, stuff from the basement, and such. **

**The flood happened Sunday/Monday following the Friday when I first put up chapter one. **

**Anyhow…thanks to everyone that reviewed…love you guys…thanks also to the offers I got for being my beta and thank you to Ammie who is my beta. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wish I did, but I don't. I am also not making any money from this fan fiction. **

**Chapter Two**

_Beginnings of Change_

The moonlight shone through the window casting light over three empty beds. It was well past midnight and yet the dorm room was empty. The door opened suddenly and light shone into the room. Hermione Granger entered the room looking at the empty beds she frowned. Lavender and Parvati were normally in bed by this time. It was strange to not see them there and Hermione began to wonder where the two boisterous girls had gotten to.

It was a week since she and Draco had talked out by the lake and now she was still awaiting a letter or something from Lucius. She and the younger Malfoy had not met again and still acted just as they had for the past six years and a few months.

Hermione walked towards her bed and laid on it. She thought again of Lucius Malfoy. She couldn't get him out of her mind lately. It was as she turned over to go to sleep that she heard the slight tap on her window. Looking up she saw the large brown eagle owl. Groaning tiredly—she was rather sleepy—Hermione walked towards the window and allowed the bird inside.

"Hello" Hermione said and then took the letter it had and gave it some treats. "Are you going to wait for a reply?" Hermione questioned. The owl hooted in response and Hermione knew that it meant yes.

Nervously Hermione fingered the letter. She noticed the owl, its big yellow eyes staring at her. "It's just a letter, right? I shouldn't worry about it!" she looked down at the envelope.

The owl still watched her while she opened it and took out a piece of folded parchment from inside it. Taking a deep breath Hermione unfolded it and then began to read it.

_Dear Ms Hermione Granger,_

_As I said in our meeting I would give you time to think over my proposal. I will like to meet you again this coming Friday. We can then discuss whatever it is that your choice is then. This letter is brief but it goes without saying why that is._

The letter was not signed and Hermione knew perfectly well why. It was from Lucius Malfoy and if anyone saw it, it would be chaos. Hermione sighed. "So he wants a response?" she questioned the owl. It hooted. Getting a piece of parchment she began to write a short note.

_I will be there at midnight on Friday. I have made my decision!_

_- Hermione_

Hermione nodded to herself. It was simple and to the point. She did not truly need to give him a long letter after all. Giving it to the owl she led it to the window. "Have a nice flight" she said and then stood by the window watching it go as far as she could see.

After a few minutes Hermione shivered closing the window. It was now December and Hermione thought about the holidays coming up. She still did not know what she was going to be doing during them. Her parents had told her they wanted her home for once but Ron had also asked her and Harry to go home with him to the burrow for Christmas but there was the fact of her choice. Would that somehow change everything? Would it make it so that everything from now on reflected on her choice?

As she walked away from the window she heard voices and footsteps. Her roommates were coming up. Not wanting to deal with them at the moment she ran quickly towards the bed but as she almost made it she tripped and fell flat on the ground with a thump and then the door opened.

"Hermione, is that you?" Parvati Patil asked, "What did you..." she stopped at seeing Hermione on the ground "Are you okay?"

Hermione stood up. "Yes. I tripped nothing too bad I think I didn't see where I was going" she smiled at the other girls before asking, "Where have you two been anyway?"

Lavender blushed and then mumbled something incoherent while Parvati went to her trunk and began fussing with something not saying a word. Hermione eyed them.

"What was that, Lavender?" she questioned.

"I was with Draco Malfoy" she said in a whisper. Parvati giggled but stopped once Lavender threw something her way.

Hermione gasped. "Malfoy?" she said "I cannot believe you! How about you, Parvati?" Hermione turned to the other girl who blushed furiously.

"I was with Blaise Zabini" she said reddening—if possible—even more and then heading towards her bed.

Hermione chuckled and without another comment pulled the hangings around her bed and lay on top of the covers thinking. When she had heard that Lavender was with Draco she had felt something but she couldn't figure out what. It was the same feeling she had gotten the previous year when seeing Lavender with Ron but it couldn't be jealously, could it? But what she found a little interesting was that it was Lavender once more she was jealous of.

"He was dreamy, the perfect gentleman" Lavender's voice drifted towards her.

"Really? I always thought he was sort of prejudiced and well, a conceited git" Parvati then said.

Hermione cringed. He had always acted like that towards her except for the one day when he asked her to join Lord Voldemort. Yes, he had been a gentleman then.

"He is rather mean" Hermione spoke up now "I mean look at all he's done to Harry and Ron. Not including all the taunting he's put me through over the years. He'll break your heart that one. I'd watch out if I were you! Bloody Malfoy! Oh and there was also the whole thing with trying to kill Dumbledore last year! You can't forget he is a death eater!"

Parvati laughed lightly "He has been pretty bad towards you" she said with a nod "but he is a sexy little beast" Hermione couldn't help but agree but she did not voice it.

Lavender hit her on the arm "Not as sexy as Ronnie! You know I'm only dating him to get Ron jealous" she informed Hermione.

"Oh, well good luck with that!" she gave the two girls a smile and then went back into the confines of her bed.

Hermione knew for a fact that Ron would not glance at Lavender. He had never truly liked her and even now his attention was once more on his first crush. Hermione had liked him it was true for a time. But that changed once Hermione saw how out of she had been the moment she got jealous of Lavender and Ron the previous year.

Turning on her side trying not to think about the meeting on Friday or the flip floppy feeling she had when Draco Malfoy was mentioned she closed her eyes.

The next day was Wednesday which meant lessons. Hermione got up at her usual time, 6 am. After her morning routine Hermione packed the books she would need for the day and then walked to the common room.

"Coming to breakfast, Hermione?" Harry asked. He was sitting in front of the fire with a book.

"Yeah, I'll come" she said "Where's Ron?"

"Ginny and he were called to the headmistress office a few minutes ago. I did wonder why. We'll see Ron in Potions later, we can ask then. I was actually waiting for you to come down" He stood up closing the book and slipping it into his bag.

Harry had become a little more studious for the past year. He wanted to become an auror, and even though Voldemort was still out there and he would face near death in the future, he was trying to get the most he could out of his studying and reading.

Harry and Hermione entered the great hall and took their usual seats near the middle of the table. Hermione was facing the Slytherins. "Did you do your homework for Binns yet, Harry?"

"I have half the essay done. You know an essay a week isn't all that fun, stupid ghost!" he continued grumbling about it and Hermione laughed.

She had finished the essay the day it was assigned. The bell rang as few minutes after she had finished her breakfast. "Come on, Potions" Hermione said standing up.

Harry sighed "I hate Potions" he said grumbling. The half blood prince may have helped him the previous year but this year he wasn't doing so. Professor Slughorn had gotten rather annoyed with him at times for not getting things right. In the meanwhile it was only Hermione who even managed to get anywhere in the class.

"How do you expect to become an Auror, you are getting nowhere with this! And this is even with Slughorn liking you so much."

Harry laughed "True. He does seem to give me good marks but I'll fail the Potion N.E.W.T.s."

Professor Slughorn was already inside the classroom when they entered. Harry noticed that Ron was already there along with some Slytherins and Dean.

Sitting next to Ron Hermione poked him. "Hey" she said "So what happened?"

Ron did not speak for a minute and then when he spoke. It was unlike himself "I couldn't believe it" he said "I mean I never truly got along with him but well…"

"What Ron?" Harry asked from his other side.

"Percy" Ron said "He's a death eater" Ron was shaking Hermione realized. "He betrayed his family and went over to You-know-who's side. What kind of coward is he?"

Hermione bit her lip. Harry and Ron would be doing the exact same thing when they found out she betrayed them. But she truly did not care, did she? The pain it brought them would be what she craved at that point, would it?

"How did you find out about it?" Harry was asking Ron at that point.

"He was at the Burrow and apparently Tonks fell—you know how clumsy she is—he was nearby and to stop herself she grabbed onto his arm. His sleeve ripped and mum saw the dark mark. He apparated before anyone could do anything" Ron ran a hand through his hair exasperated.

Hermione bit her lip "He was in the order though, right?" she asked

"Oh, no, that's the good thing. He was well not trusted enough because of the ministry but I reckon he did give you-know-who information, at least a bit." Ron shrugged.

"Say the name, Ron" Harry said "Hermione does it"

Ron shook his head. He unlike his two friends could not say his name. He had grown up being afraid of Voldemort unlike Hermione and Harry.

"Harry, just leave him be. He's in shock. I mean the Weasleys were never like the other purebloods, were they and to have one become a death eater it's kind of wrong in a way." Hermione turned her attention to Slughorn then. He was talking about a potion they were to be making that day.

Ron spent the rest of the day sulking still in shock that his brother—though ambitious and rather power hungry—would become a death eater. Harry was also in a slight bit of shock but he like Hermione had somehow expected it.

All throughout dinner Hermione noticed that people shot sympathetic looks Ron's way. Most of them knew Percy after all as a head-boy and prefect. He had also showed up the year after he graduated to judge the Triwizard Tournament.

The next day went by in the same manner. Hermione found herself on Thursday night at the library. She had been very careful so that no one noticed to give Draco a note during Herbology earlier.

"Lady Sombroy?" he questioned walking towards where she sat.

"I am here, Draco" Hermione replied "I have news for you. Your father wants to meet with me tomorrow. I'll tell him I will become a death eater and who I am then. I want you to come along" she waited for him to speak.

"I don't know, Lady Sombroy" Draco said "My father would find it rather odd, don't you think?"

"It will not matter. Just come. Meet me at the great hall. Use a disillusionment charm." Hermione told him and then stood up "I'll see you, oh and just so you know Lavender thinks you are quite the gentleman"

Draco grinned and walked after her. "Is that jealousy I hear?" he asked

Hermione chuckled "No, I don't think so. It's just she would never be your kind. You aren't her type either. Then again she is just using you"

"You are jealous" Draco said "Yes, I can see it" he smiled at her "I am quite handsome after all, why would you like me, eh, Lady Sombroy"

Hermione scoffed "I won't settle for someone like you. Just come on Friday"

She walked towards a bookshelf and Draco followed behind her. Hermione reached towards a book at a higher shelf. Draco chuckled seeing as she was a slightest bit short. He reached upwards being nearly a foot taller than she was "this one" he said and took a book out.

Hermione reached for the book to take it from him but he held it beyond her reach "admit it, you like me" he said

Hermione shook her head trying to reach for the book. She figured the best way was to making him put his hands down but as she reached upwards she leaned a bit and soon she was in Draco's arms.

He chuckled "see, I couldn't keep you out of my arms" he said into her ear. Hermione reached for the book that he held behind him now and took it from him.

"Yeah, I couldn't stay away" she said and then went to pick up her things. She walked out of the library leaving Draco to stare after her.

The next day flew by like the days before. Hermione found herself sitting on her bed waiting for it to be eleven thirty. When it finally came she put the nearest cloak on—just happening to be Draco's—and then went into the common room.

Not many people were still there. Walking quickly out of the common room she took a deep breath hoping that Draco was coming with her. When she saw him she smiled "Draco" she called to him "Come on!"

Grinning slightly he shook his head "I couldn't stay away" he said and then looked down at her cloak and smirked "Come on, my father wouldn't like us to keep him waiting"

Nodding she began walking towards the doors that would lead outside. They walked in silence to the forest. When they were at the edge of it Hermione stopped. She then turned to Draco "Wait close by. I want to talk to him alone"

Hermione walked towards where she knew Lucius would be. Draco was waiting a few trees away and would probably hear everything they talked about. She waited for Lucius. It was then he took her by the waist. "So what is your choice, little mudblood?" he questioned

"I am no mudblood" Hermione said "I am purer than you actually. My name is Hermione Sombroy" the reaction he had could have made Hermione laugh. After he went a few different shades of red Lucius let her go.

"You are Hermione Sombroy?" he said looking over her. "Yes, I can see your mother and father in you in the smallest of ways, I wonder why I never noticed it before. And your choice, what is it?" he seemed excited now.

"I want to be a death eater. I'll join your side" she smiled at him. "My parents will have to agree with this" she said "I always though that they would want that side for me. My father was always interested in power"

Lucius smirked at her "Ah but Mythir has not changed one bit"

Hermione nodded softly.

"You will go home for Christmas. It will be the best time for the dark lord and yourself to get acquainted. I have a Christmas Dinner every year on Christmas Eve. You and your parents shall be invited. Lord Voldemort will be there, it will be a perfect time for you to meet him."

"Alright, I believe" Hermione said "I better get back Harry and Ron, I believe are up and they might wonder where I am" she was about to go but he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him. "What?"

"Don't worry so much about this. You'll be great, he'll love you and it isn't only because of your name" he said softly "you'll be a great asset to our forces"

"I have to go" Hermione said. He nodded kissed the top of her hand and then let it drop.

"Till we meet again, Lady Sombroy" he said and watched her go.

Hermione looked up at Draco. He was looking at the moon and had not seemed to notice her. Hermione found that she did not want to bother him but slowly she reached up and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey" he said softly.

"He invited my family and I to your Christmas Dinner. I'm meeting the dark lord then seeing as he will be there."

"You'll do great, you always make a great impression" Draco said "Come on, we should go back to our common rooms or we'll be missed" he pulled her along.

Hermione thought of Lucius and then of Draco. They were different. While Draco was rather spoiled and could act like a brat Lucius was not and then there was the fact that Draco cared much more about blood. Lucius had accepted her before he knew she was pureblood. Draco had taunted her and called her names. Lucius was much more clever and cunning. And there was so much more that she could compare between the father and son. But if she had to pick between the two of them it would be

"I'll see tomorrow, Lady Sombroy" Draco said softly to her and nodded before walking away. They walked different, Hermione noticed.

Lucius held power, poise, and pride. Draco though proud and well brought up to have all traits of being aristocratic he did not have his father's way of showing superiority. He didn't have his father's stalk.

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room. She had done it. Told Lucius she was joining the death eaters. In less than a week she would be going home for Christmas and then meeting the dark lord. Exited about the night's events Hermione sat down and thought over what her parents would say once she told them. She was nervous about it all but at the same time she wanted to be at the Malfoy's Christmas dinner back where she belonged. With the people she belonged.

"Mione, is that you?" the groggy voice of Ginny Weasley came down from the stairs to the girl's dorms.

"Yes what is it, Gin?" Hermione looked up as the red head entered the common room.

"I was just looking for you. I was doing my transfiguration homework. Animagi, you know, and I was wondering about what could happen if it went wrong?" she stared at Hermione and raised an eyebrow. "Where have you been?"

Hermione did not blush. Even though she was wearing very un-Hermione like clothes she did not truly care because she had worn things like that once and she would continue to. The changes would begin with this.

"Never you mind, as for things that could go wrong. Well many things could. You could mess up the spell or when you transform with the spell right you could stay as an animal and never turn back. You can also only change parts and not the whole but the worst mistake would be to make yourself a permanent human with the brains of the animal that fits you" Hermione nodded to herself "Yeah, that's it"

Ginny smiled "Thanks, and I do like the clothes you know. I just never knew you wore them"

Hermione laughed "I don't like to. I decided to try it and see if it worked for me. I think it does." She shrugged "I'm going to stay here a while more" she turned back to the fire.

Ginny was very perceptive, would she notice first? Hermione didn't know if the younger girl would but then again Harry and Ron hung around her more than Ginny did. They wouldn't notice all that much, would they?

Hermione shrugged to herself and stood up. She began pacing thinking it over. Ron was always watching her after all he still had that crush on her; he would have to be dealt with. Harry on the other hand while he was her best friend would not truly notice. He had bigger things in his mind. But what about McGonagall, and other Gryffindors and then again what if the Slytherins that went to the ball accidentally let it spill.

Hermione knew of the complications and, well, she couldn't help but want to do it more. She was set to do it. What did it matter anymore anyway? She was the Lady Sombroy and she would take this on. It was her life. After all, she had made her decision already hadn't she?

Smiling to herself she went up to the dorm she shared with the other seventh year girls. Sometimes things were truly perfect. Her life, at the current moment was that but she didn't know for how much longer.

**Author's Note: Please review…it makes the updates come faster. Chapter three to be up in a week's time; check out my profile where you will find a few pictures for this fic as well as my other fics. **

**Lupin's Mistress**


	3. Going Home

**Author's Note: Not much to say only wow…I got so many less reviews than last time. I have received an interesting one though and I have to commend you, Alex, for the conversations we have had over pm. **

**So this chapter isn't all that great. A filler really; but then again it is important. Anyhow enjoy and I do expect more reviews this time! **

**No matter…it isn't because of that, that I write. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them…you should know that by now. **

**Chapter Three**

_Going Home_

"So, Hermione, are you coming to the Burrow for Christmas?" Ron asked her. "I, mean mom said you and Harry could come"

"Sorry, Ron, mom and dad want me with them this Christmas. It would be pretty much our last Christmas together seeing as after this year you, Harry, and I'd be in the order as soon as we get out of here" Hermione shrugged at him. The truth was she and her parents were going back to their manor that holiday and that she would be meeting Lord Voldemort and becoming a death eater at the Malfoy's on Christmas Eve.

Ron said nothing. He seemed put out that she wouldn't be at the Burrow. He after all though she loved it there being muggle born it would have been the only—not counting Grimmauld Place—Wizarding home she'd been to.

"I'll be there, Ron" Harry said "Lupin said we might actually get to do something for the order as well"

Hermione looked up at that. She had not paid attention much to their conversation. After all it was happening during a class and she had to pay attention so as to get notes. "Really? I wonder what, but I can't come. There's family coming over and stuff" she said with a slight nod.

"I really don't know. He said that he'd tell us then. I guess only Ron and I" he turned to scribble down some notes "will be there though."

Hermione found it odd that the order would let them in on something. Molly Weasley was probably in over herself with worry what with the way she was when Harry only asked a couple of question about the order back in their fifth year. She hated how annoying the woman could be.

The bell rang and the trio walked out of professor Binns classroom. Hermione spotted Draco Malfoy walking somewhat close to them. He smiled as he passed by. "Wonder what's gotten into him" Ron said.

"Don't know" Hermione shrugged "No matter, as long as he isn't charming slugs to jump at us, we're okay"

Harry laughed. Ron glared at them. This had happened to him at the beginning of the year, back in September but what had been funny was that only he could see the slugs so that no one believed that they were jumping at him.

The past couple of weeks had gone by quickly and Hermione was getting nervous. She would be going home for Christmas the next day. Her parents had already sent her a letter telling her to come home which she was going to do anyways. After all she needed to in order to get to the Malfoy's dinner and so meet Lord Voldemort. But she also didn't want to be away from the order; something might be said that might be important.

The thought passed by quickly and soon she decided it would not work after all, the Burrow would be cramped and noisy. Christmas there would not be easy to endure.

At the end of the day Hermione found herself packing the few belongings she was taking home. She was in no need of clothes her mother would be buying the best, and most expensive things that would fit her. She did not need to be wearing the Hogwarts uniform after all or muggle clothes for that matter. She took few clothes. What she did take mostly were a few books she owned. Not that she would need that either. Truth was that she had a full library but what she wanted was the notes she had on the margins of her books.

"Going home, Hermione?"

She looked up to see Ginny enter the seventh year girl's dorm. "Yeah, Mom and dad want me home this holiday. I haven't spent much of my time with them since first year. They're muggles so I couldn't possibly and I guess because of this I feel a little guilt ridden, I just want to go and pretend everything is alright, I want to just be with them while I have the chance." Making herself sound like she needed some pity, it would make them forget a bit later on when she disappeared to go home or whatever it was that could and probably would happen.

Ginny nodded with a sympathetic smile "Ron and I really wanted you to come to the Burrow, then again you do have your own family. But you'll miss out on mom's cooking"

Hermione smiled at her. Her house elves cooked better. "Right, see you later, Gin" Hermione called after the red head when she finally left her.

Hermione finished putting the things she needed into her trunk. She unlike every other Christmas had not yet bought presents for her friends. She knew that during the holiday she could send them something from home. There were enough things lying about in that house magical and otherwise.

Lying down on the four poster bed Hermione sighed. She was going back to her true world. This time tomorrow night she would be sleeping in her swan feather pillows and silk sheets. She would have house elves doing anything she asked for, and she would be able to read again from her library. She would be back in her house, back in a place that she had always felt safe in.

Deciding that she needed to be down in the common room for looks she took a book from her trunk and walked down stairs with it on her hand.

Harry and Ron were sitting with their feet up on a table playing chess by the fire with Seamus and Neville as spectators. "Just finished packing, have you all packed?" she asked.

"I'm done. Can't forget anything otherwise Gran would get furious, I forgot her present here last Christmas, had to have Dumbledore send it over, it was a mess." Neville answered with a shudder.

"I'm half way done" Seamus said simply with a shrug. "Just my homework, and some presents and then I'll be done" he smiled at her.

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron. Ron chuckled lightly "I'm already packed. Ginny made me do it a little while ago. I tell you she's turning out so much like my dear mother"

Harry on the other hand said something Hermione could not hear.

"What was that, Harry?" she asked him in a sickish sweet voice. It was this voice which she had perfected over the years especially for Harry and Ron. But it wasn't as bad as much people brought it out to be. After all the baby voice was much worst.

He shuddered while the other boys chuckled before Ron answered for him. "He has it all thrown all over the place." Ron and the others laughed and Ron added as an after thought, "I think I have a pair of your socks in my trunk, mate"

Harry scowled. "I was searching for my tie earlier and well it got out of control. I'll do it after this game though" he gave her a grimace and then moved his knight.

Hermione just chuckled. She should have known at least one of them didn't have anything packed. She sat down and began to read her book which was surprisingly one of her favorites. _Hogwarts, a History_.

The rest of the night went on in the same manner until Hermione went off to Patrol with Harry. They were the head-boy and head-girl. They had to patrol only twice a week, had to plan the Hogsmade visits and make sure that there were enough teacher chaperones for those weekends. They also had a lot to do with the passwords of the houses.

They knew everything that went on in the castle and could deduct points, give out detentions and help out students with anything.

When Hermione returned to her dorm she found the others asleep. She figured they wanted to be up and early to pack. After all, Hermione realized, they hadn't done it yet. She went into an easy sleep that night and next morning woke up refreshed before any of her dorm mates. She usually did so she thought nothing of it.

Hermione took her trunk into the common and room after doing her morning routine and managing to keep every one of her things in their right place so the other girls would not take it on mistake as had happened before twice.

As soon as she was there she took out one of her books and began to read it. She decided that she would wait for Harry, Ron, and Ginny before heading off to breakfast. It was rather early anyways and she doubted anyone would be up for breakfast at this hour or that they even served it.

It was as she was getting to the third page of her book that a large eagle owl began tapping on the window. She recognized it as Draco Malfoy's. Anyone would recognize as it went into the great hall everyday for breakfast with his master.

Hermione allowed it in and took the note. The owl quickly flew off. Hermione saw on the envelope in a tidy scrawl was written _To the Lady Sombroy_. Hermione found this amusing. Once opening it she found only a small note.

_Meet me at the tree in five to ten minutes_

_D.M_

Hermione put her book away. She drew the cloak, which was Draco's, closer against her and went out into the cold hallways that were of Hogwarts at this time of year. Walking briskly she went outside. There was a small blanket of snow covering the ground and it was still snowing but not hard.

Draco was leaning against the tree wearing an identical cloak except in black. Hermione grinned and walked towards him putting her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Lady Sombroy" he whispered turning to her. She let her hands drop and nodded. He smiled. "I need to know where you will be this Christmas. Father said that I would be bringing you and your parents to our manor"

"I live at the Slytherin Manor of course. Well not at the moment but we will be there for the holiday. Today in fact I will be going there from King's Cross." Hermione said with a slight nod.

"Alright, it's just we figured you might go there but we did not know if you'd be at your muggle place." He shrugged. "So how are things?"

"They're fine. Harry and Ron are doing something for the order. I would be involved too but I do not want to go to the Burrow" she sighed "It'd be crowded in there and a complete mess. I don't believe I could be there for long before I scream"

Draco laughed "So Weasley does live in one room" he commented.

Hermione giggled "Not really, Draco, it's just the rooms are sort of small and tons of people are there. Ron himself will be rooming with Harry, Fred, and George in his room. Charlie and Remus are taking the Twin's room. Bill and Fleur have Percy's. Then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have their room. Ginny is in her room with Tonks and another witch. I would be in there as well. It's a complete mess"

Draco laughed "They had too many kids" he shrugged.

"Yes" Hermione agreed "I will never have more then one or two kids." She said "I don't have patience for them but I would need an heir. Only reason to have kids"

"The same reason for me, I hate the little buggers. Maybe I would love my own but whatever" he turned to look at the almost frozen lake. "I love winter" he commented "It's as if everything dies and then it begins again better than before. It's what the dark lord wants. To end this and begin it all again with the ones that share his belief."

Hermione grinned "Yes, it would need change" she agreed. "Purity would have the power again but then Voldemort isn't the true ruler of the Wizarding world"

"Who is then?" Draco asked.

"I don't know but my parents said that to me once. They said that he had the right idea but that he himself was no pureblood and that he wouldn't belong on a throne. They said once a long time before all of this the Wizarding world had had a monarchy. They didn't explain much of it to me but they said it was all in the history of everything"

Draco looked somewhat interested. "It could be any of us" He said

"Any of the pureblood families could actually have the right and would be royalty"

"Or maybe even two of them" Hermione whispered "because one would be queen and the other king" she sighed dreamily "I wonder who it would be"

Draco nodded "It could be you" he said "you are the purest there is, your parents know the history maybe because it is in your family history. You are a Slytherin by blood and so really maybe Voldemort may not belong on a throne but he has more right to it then most people except maybe your family"

Hermione smiled then. "Ah, but Draco do you really think that the whole wizarding world could trust Salazar Slytherin with the task of keeping most of wizarding world safe?"

"I didn't say it had to be him" Draco laughed then "one of your relatives" he said "History can repeat itself" and then he looked around

"It's getting late. The carriages leave in two hours but your friends might wonder where you are?"

"They're not friends, they're the enemy" Hermione said in a whisper

"Good bye, Draco" with that she walked back towards the castle and its warmth but she was stopped halfway there by Draco "you forgot your good-bye kiss" he said in her arm wrapping his arms around her and softly meeting her forehead with his lips "I'll see you soon"

Hermione blushed; she had gotten a very deep tingly feeling down inside her stomach. As she entered Hogwarts she smiled.

-

-

-

"Where were you, Hermione?" Harry asked as she stepped into the Gryffindor common room minutes later.

"I went to the library to return some books. I left a note for Madame Pince. I didn't want them to be over due" she answered with a shrug. They seemed to buy it.

"Well, let's head down to get some food" Ginny said and the two boys stood in agreement.

After eating their breakfast they all got everything ready to go and made sure they had not forgotten anything before they headed with their trunks to the great hall.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the Burrow?" Ron asked again.

"I can't. I'll be busy with family and I do need to get my things packed for when we finish Hogwarts" she told him as they waited for the carriages. Soon they began to show up drawn by the Therestrals.

The four of them got in the first one. It took them to Hogsmade station where they would take the train. They got there in no less than five minutes. They took their trunks with them to the train and heaved them up into a compartment and then into the luggage rack.

"Anyone up for a game of exploding snap?" asked Ron once the train began to move. They all agreed and so began a game and followed that with another and then another until it was noon.

By noon Draco and his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, entered their compartment. "Oh look there's the two Weasleys, The mudblood, and scar-head" Draco drawled.

Hermione fought the urge to laugh along with him, Crabbe, and Goyle. Instead she took out her wand "get out Malfoy" she said.

"No, I don't think so, Mudblood" he spat at her. Hermione scowled at him.

"Don't call her that" Ron shouted in anger. His ears were turning red. Hermione sat down still scowling. Ginny though noticed there was something in her eyes.

"Trying to get her to like you, Weasley? Everyone knows she doesn't. Then again you are a Weasley; I guess you don't understand when we speak to you. Hermione Granger does not like you" he said the last bit slowly as if speaking with a child. He then smirked and then his eyes met Hermione's and he left.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Hermione said in a shaky voice. Ron looked at her concerned but she would not meet his gaze. She needed to laugh and would not be able to do it in there.

"I'll come with you" Ginny offered.

"No, don't bother" Hermione said and with that left. She laughed outside and found Draco standing only a few compartments away.

"Ron probably thinks I'm crying my eyes out!" she laughed. "But I just found what you said to Ron hilarious" her hands were on his chest. He smirked at her and her and took both her hands in his and then pinned her against the compartment door pressing her onto it "Tell me, Sombroy, you enjoy this"

Hermione laughed and pushed him away. "I'll have to get back in a few minutes!"

"Alright" he said simply pulling her towards him and looking down at her. "See you on Christmas Eve!" he said and let her go.

Hermione was out of breath. He had such an affect on her and yet she knew that somehow it was nothing more than a lusty attraction. She got herself back to normal and then walked back into the compartment.

"I'm alright" she said "Just needed to curse Malfoy" she shrugged and then sat down.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. When they arrived Hermione took her trunk with the rest and went out onto the platform. She was hugged by Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley then Harry, and Ron, and finally Ginny. After saying goodbye she walked past them toward her parents disguised as muggles under the Polijuice potion.

"Let's go home" she whispered to them and they walked out through the gateway. From there they made their way into a secluded place and all apparated to the front door of an enormous house.

A house elf opened it and squealed in delight "Welcome home, Misses, Master" it said and allowed them inside.

The house was as beautiful as the day they had left it. The gardens well taken care of by the house elves, the fountains in those gardens were as clean as ever and spouting water. The house itself looked magnificent. The windows all were clear the house had no vines growing on it and looked clearly taken cared of.

"Home sweet home" Lucretia Sombroy said breathing in deeply. It smelt somewhat like cinnamon.

"Yes" Mythir Sombroy agreed. "We're home at last"

Hermione smiled at her parent's reactions. She herself was happy.

"I'm going to see my room" she said and ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. Her room was in the fourth floor of the house. She had to run through many doors, hallways, stairs, and some rooms just to get there. After all to someone who didn't know the house as well as she did they would never find her room. It was why it was made so.

For intruders of any sort would get lost in the enormous maze that was the Sombroy house, they would not find what they were looking for and even if they did getting out was a whole different story.

The moment Hermione opened the large two doors that led into her room she smiled with joy. There it was her room again. Her canopy King bed with its light green covers. Her walls of lavender with the white wood crown mouldings and frames. Her large windows overlooking the front garden and the forest just past it then there was the small sitting room with a love seat and two small couches. The small window seat and her walk in closet that had anything and everything she wanted from shoes to jewellery to robes for formal occasions to the ones for normal wear. Then there were the muggle dresses and the many different purses and make up she had.

Hermione looked over the closet for a while and then with a happy nod went back into the main room and threw herself at her bed. She had yet not ventured into her bathroom, but it would have to do later for now she was happy to be back; very happy indeed.

**Author's Note: I shall update soon…in the meanwhile go check out the banner for this fic in my profile and while you're at it check out my new Sirius/Hermione if you're into that pairing…also review!**

**Lupin's Mistress**


	4. The Malfoy's Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note: what is there to say but that I cannot wait until school ends on June 28****th**** and that I cannot believe ****Pirates of the Caribbean at World's End**** came out today. I just love Johnny Depp and of course Orlando Bloom. Any movie that has those two in it has to be seen by me…anyhow…**

**The dinner…originally this was a ball but then I didn't get the right result from a ball. I couldn't bring in more of the background for one of my main plot ideas…anyhow enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: as you should be aware, I do not own them…except for the few characters that will be introduced to you in this chapter. **

**Chapter Four**

_The Malfoy's Christmas Dinner_

The top half of her hair was a purple-pink with a layer of black. The bottom had black and purple streaks. Her eyes were brown and she wore black rimmed glasses. Her name was Katariina Smith and she sat in a secluded, dark corner in a pub.

She was waiting for him again, he had agreed to meet her, and it was already way past the time they had agreed upon. Katariina was not too happy with the fact that she was skipping her family dinner to be there and yet there she was waiting for Severus Snape just as she had every Friday in the past month.

When the pub door opened she saw him, he had a hooded cloak and was limping. He sat down next to her and hid in shadows so no one would see him. "Katariina" he said.

"Severus" she replied back.

They stared at each other for a while but then Severus let out a low moan of pain. Katariina moved closer to him. "Are you alright?" she asked "are you okay?"

He shrugged "He was mad" he said "I didn't deliver the news I had to get and he was very angry"

"Come on, you're coming with me" she said and helped him up. They had gone through this before. When he was hurt he hated anyone helping him but she never deterred from it and she knew that he didn't mind it much.

Katariina had grown upon him like no one else had. He in fact didn't know what he would be doing if she wasn't in his life, she was the one person he trusted, and that was saying a lot seeing as he barely trusted anyone.

Katariina's apartment was not a large place which Severus had pointed out to her in many an occasion when there. "Come on you are going to the my room"

The apartment had one bedroom, a small den, kitchen, and a bathroom. The bedroom had a bed with a queen sized bed, a bookshelf, and a desk. It was as neat as possible could be and seemed to have an air of what could easily be called warmth and welcome ness, if that could be called a word.

Katariina handed him a potion for the pain—she had learnt soon after their first incident when he found her after having held the cruciatus many times as well as a few other curses—that she needed to keep a few potions in her flat. Severus had been the suppliant of course.

"Thanks" he said after drinking it down and then lying back on the bed.

"Look, I think I could still make it to the dinner, I mean it's not exactly family but they took me in after everything that happened" she sighed.

Katariina's family was hard to explain. Her mother was and would always be the perfect mother much less of a mother than that of a friend whom all of Katariina's friends had adored. But there was a flaw as there was in many families. Katariina's parents were not together, in fact her mother remarried. When Katariina turned eighteen her mother contracted a very serious magical illness that not only stopped her from using magic but weakened her. It was very contagious so that she had to be moved to St. Mungo's.

The family received a very hard hit then. Connie Smith being underage still lived with her step-father but that didn't work for long. Connie and Katariina hated their step-father. For a time Connie lived with Katariina in her flat during summers while attending Hogwarts but that soon stopped when their mother died and their step-father stopped supporting Katariina simply because he decided he no longer needed to after Julie left all of her money to her daughters.

The money did not last and this was where Lasiandra Malfoy came in. Lasiandra was a friend of her mothers and Katariina was very friendly with Alyssandra, her daughter.

Lasiandra took Connie in as a sort of daughter while having Katariina over as much as she could simply because she loved her. Now Lasiandra Malfoy was the kind of person that loved life as a rule, she never even gave anything a second thought before she took the two girls in as family.

Lasiandra also had a history. She got pregnant while in her last year at Hogwarts and was soon disowned from the family because she didn't want to marry her boyfriend of the time. Lasiandra had her daughter and then later married her boss. After her father died she was once more allowed into the family by her brother whom she adored.

Katariina had met the rest of the Malfoy and they too had accepted her sister and herself into the family. She smiled remembering how everything had happened.

"Yes, go ahead" Severus said to her "I might just stay the night" he then closed his eyes in a tired manner.

-

-

-

_**Katariina was laughing as she waved goodbye to a couple of friends. It was a spring night, not the warmest of nights but it was nice out, a clear night. **_

_**She was in Hogsmade and heading towards her flat when a man ran straight into her. He was tall and wearing black robes. He looked down at her and she recognized him for her old Potion's professor. **_

_**Katariina began to back off and was about to just turn and leave when she noticed how hurt the man in front of her was as if he had been in some sort of fight but he could have taken care of that but she knew his origins, she knew how dark he truly was. Katariina also knew what times were changing to and so knew that he had either betrayed Lord Voldemort or done something wrong. **_

_**Either way when he stumbled and fell, she caught him. **_

That was the beginning and while she finished getting Ready Katariina—or as she liked being called most of the time, Kat—thought about how the friendship she held above all others had started.

She smiled at how she looked in the mirror wearing a black off the shoulder dress which was needed seeing as this dinner was rather important and she did not need to be her usual self and wear her hoodie, which she wore most of the time.

Kat apparated in front of the Malfoy Manor, it was a large house which she had been in only twice. She knocked on the door and smiled at the house elf that opened the door. Handing him her cloak she asked if the dinner had begun.

"Yes, miss, just a few minutes ago" he answered.

Kat ran towards the dinning room and with a grace that she knew was expected of her she entered the room. "Sorry to be late" she said looking around. She knew everyone there that is everyone but the man that sat at the head of the table and the woman that sat to his right. Then after a few minutes she realized that she also did not know the couple that sat near the middle of the table.

-

-

-

Lasiandra was taller than most women. She had long blond hair that fell to her waist but that she always had up in a bun, or somehow not down. Her eyes were blue, a sapphire blue that could not be mistaken. Her skin was pale in a way that somehow made her look even more aristocratic than usual, she was a beautiful woman and very thought to deal with but she had a great heart and cared for anything and everything that lived.

Her daughter Alyssandra, or rather Aly for short, was very different from her mother. She was a darker version of her mother with the same fair skin yet with hair the color of chocolate and hazel eyes.

She, her mother, and Connie were the first to arrive along with Aly's step-father, Richard Cory. "Hello Lucius" Lasiandra said hugging her brother. Aly then hugged her uncle and entered the rather large drawing room. They were soon joined there by Narcissa while Lucius, Draco, and Richard left the girls to get a drink in Lucius' office the girls conversed about the dinner that was to be held that night.

"A girl, one of Draco's friends is coming" Narcissa said "I don't know much about her just that she is from a very respective family. Meeting the dark lord here tonight in fact"

Connie and Aly were surprised to hear that Lord Voldemort would be there for the dinner. While they had met him before, being somewhat close to the Malfoys entitled them to this, there was always the question of meeting him more than just once.

It was a few minutes later that Draco came out wearing a cloak. "Where are you going, sweetheart?" Narcissa asked his son.

"I'm bringing the Sombroys here, mother" he answered "Father wants to have a word with Hermione"

This got Connie's and Aly's attention and the two of them shared a look wondering if what they were assuming was at all correct.

-

-

-

Hermione had spent the last two hours getting ready and she was happy to say that she looked perfect. Her mother entered her room. "You look wonderful, dear" she said "now, I was wondering if you had seen my quartz necklace?"

"No, mother" Hermione shrugged "sorry but, that is all I have" she pointed to all the jewellery that did not include any quartz in it.

"Oh well, you can never go wrong with diamonds, I suppose" Lucretia shrugged "when is the Malfoy boy getting here anyhow?"

"Soon, I guess. He said the dinner would start by eight so sometime between seven thirty and then"

Lucretia nodded and once more left her daughter.

When the doorbell rang a few minutes latter, Hermione knew who it was. When her house elf came to her to tell her she nodded "tell him to wait for a few minutes and inform my parents"

-

-

-

Draco looked about himself, the house was bigger than his own and older, but then again it was to be expected. When he heard a creak on the stairs he looked up and smiled at Lucretia Sombroy wearing a lavender dress.

"Hello" he said "I'm Draco Malfoy" he smiled at her.

"Lucretia Sombroy, Hermione's mother" she said "they will be down in a minute or so" she smiled at him "your father was an interesting man back when I knew him, I look forward to seeing him. Your mother on the other hand" she stopped there as Mythir joined them and then Hermione walked towards them.

Draco's breath caught. She was beautiful.

Hermione wore an emerald green dress that clung to her bodice perfectly. Her hair fell to her shoulders in ringlets and she smiled at them. Draco grinned and walked towards her "hi" he said.

Hermione shook her head at him "should we go?" she asked.

"Yes" he said.

Lucretia and Mythir had a better idea of where they were going. Hermione on the other hand didn't so Draco took hold of her hand and apparated the two of them to the outside of Malfoy Manor.

-

-

-

Dinner began when Lord Voldemort arrived. Hermione was surprised at how different from the description Harry gave of him, he was. He was rather tall with pale skin and wavy black hair which fell to his shoulders. His eyes were green with a tint of red to them and Hermione looking at him instantly thought of Harry. They looked very alike except for the fact that the dark lord had tameable looking hair.

"Where is Katariina?" Draco was asking as soon as they sat down.

She should be here soon" his aunt Lasiandra said looking at the empty chair between Connie and Aly across from her. Draco nodded and smiled reassuring at Hermione.

Hermione sat on the right hand side of Lord Voldemort with Lucius at her side. He knew how nervous she was and had been whispering calming words to her since they sat down.

Lord Voldemort had spoken but a single word with Hermione and that had been hello. When Katariina rushed in all of them looked up.

-

-

-

She took the seat that was empty and sighed…there was simply nothing she liked better than to make an entrance. As soon as Katariina took her seat everyone began to talk again.

"Why, were you late?" Aly asked

"Got caught up with something" she shrugged. No one knew that she was friends with Severus. No one in fact expected that from her. She held a different life from all of those—not including her sister—that sat at this table.

"With what?" Aly asked again.

"Nothing you should worry yourself silly about" Katariina returned "it just doesn't matter"

"Hmm" Ali said with a roll of her eyes.

-

-

-

Hermione wondered who the girl was. She figured Connie's sister whom she had heard about a little earlier. Hermione's thoughts left her as she felt Lucius nudge her at her side. "Yeah?" she asked him.

"I just thought you'd like to know that he is watching you and is about to address you" he smiled at her softly "I just thought you were a little too pensive"

Hermione nodded.

His voice was not cold but soft and slightly warm, in fact had she not known whom he was she wouldn't have been so adamant to keep cool and emotionless as she spoke to him.

"Lady Sombroy" he said "I have heard a lot about you. Now being from my own bloodline has always given your family power and I accept this. In fact this is why I want you on our side; you can be great on our side. Powerful, I wouldn't be surprised if they all listened to your commands for I would expect you to be my heir."

"Yes, well" Hermione said "it would be an honor" she smiled at him "to be a death eater has always been somehow not a dream but more of an expectation of myself by myself" this made him laugh.

"But one thing I would like to know" he said then "Is how come you hid with a cover name for all those years"

Hermione was about to answer but her mother beat her to it and answered for her. "I believe, my lord, that once you lost your power and it was not expected you to come back the only reasonable thought to me occurred that Hermione must become friends with Harry Potter if only to be in the light side in case anything else were to happen or to help you out"

He seemed to like the answer and took it plainly.

The Christmas Dinner of the Malfoys consisted of a lot of food. Most of which, in Hermione's opinion, could be compared to Hogwarts food and be great competition.

They finished dinner some three hours later, talking and eating took a long time especially with so many courses. After dinner everyone moved into the drawing room.

-

-

-

There is nothing like a long hot shower, Hermione realized as she got into bed after her said shower. It made everything seem better than it was and even then. Some time between going into the drawing room and Voldemort inviting Hermione to Lucius' office to have a talk Hermione had found herself with Lucius walking down a long hallway.

Hermione in the long run didn't know how they had ended up walking down a hallway together. They were quiet; the two of them didn't know how to begin a conversation and Hermione hating anything awkward stopped suddenly.

"Did you know" she said "that there was a curse long ago that was worst than those known to us?"

"Yes, but no one knows how it works" he said with a small smile "why do you mention it?"

"Simply because I know for a fact that one of the Malfoy's created this spell" she said "And we just passed his picture"

Lucius looked at her impressed. He had known, as everyone else knew, that Hermione was the brightest witch of the current time but he hadn't really expected her to know about anything concerning old magic. Like old English which was a lot like Latin and other such mixtures of old languages old magic had the same language origins and had a sort of magic that just couldn't be put to use.

In fact not many people know about this. Simply because like when they called language like Shakespearean language old English no one seemed to realize how old, magic really was and what old magic truly was.

"I have to say my son is a whiny kind of person and I have to say that when he kept on complaining about how higher your marks were than his that I really did not, in any way, think that he was telling the truth but using you as an excuse" he laughed lightly then "I guess that I overestimated you" he took a pause then.

"Yes, apparently" Hermione said and began to walk again "why did you feel compelled to ask me to join your side when you thought that I was a simple mudblood?"

He didn't look her and just kept walking not answering her question and then suddenly he took her hand in his and stopped them once more. She looked up at him. He was like his son much taller than her, even more so than Draco.

"You are beautiful" was all he said "and while I know that I am your father's age, and that I am in fact nothing less than just an old man in your eyes" he said the last part mockingly "I guess I saw the magic that calls to you, that day at the quidditch world cup I saw how dark you were and it called to me.

"It was this which kept me from going crazy in Azkaban, it was you. I guess that because I learnt after this that the dark lord wasn't pure that I began questioning purity.

"I began questioning what was so great about it" and as he said this Hermione thought of a secret that she didn't want out, but she knew that it wasn't much of a secret, in fact it couldn't be much of a secret. All the pureblood families knew them.

"I guess I can say that whatever else can happen with all this purity, that witches and wizards will somehow end up losing most of their magic" he didn't mention that it had already begun in his family but Hermione knew. Of course she knew. She knew why Draco was an only child.

Hermione lay in bed still thinking about her conversation and soon drifted off to sleep not knowing that miles away in Malfoy Manor the man that she had been thinking of was also thinking of her.

-

-

-

October 1981

Remus Lupin stood in a dark pub waiting for his friend to arrive. Peter needed to get there and quickly. After all Remus couldn't possibly be the one that would end up getting the blame in the end. Remus knew what he was doing, he knew how wrong it was to be doing this but he also understood that it needed to be done.

The plan had begun about a year earlier and even then he had doubted betraying his friends but while he had no excuse for what he was about to do he knew that it was this which would change everything, he just didn't know who would benefit from it. The door opened and finally Peter Pettigrew entered and walked towards Remus.

"I told him" Peter said "he knows where to find them now"

Remus smirked. When he first learnt of the prophecy he hadn't heard all of it but the main parts, he had learnt enough to know it would interest the dark lord and so he had gone and told him. Remus would find out that his master already knew. But the plan would still be formed.

-

-

-

Remus remembered how the year when the Potters died went. Deep in thought about that during the order meeting made some of the other members wonder what was on his mind.

Ron and Harry had not joined the order but were now allowed to come to some meetings as was Hermione. They were all of age and while they were not yet out of Hogwarts it no longer mattered. Lord Voldemort was growing in power and the three would be needed in the order.

"Remus" Tonks whining at his side made him frown. He didn't like the auror much, really. In fact the only reason that they were together was because of a certain Molly Weasley.

"What is it, Tonks?" Remus asked her.

"Oh, it's just you looked a bit spaced out and Dumbledore wanted to know if you were willing to go to London tomorrow and follow Draco Malfoy for him"

"Oh, yeah sure" Remus said and then stood up, the meeting was over.

Remus didn't really mind the endless amount of tasks that were set upon him. It wasn't like he did all of them. Most of them were usually just left alone and he would pretend to have done them giving them some story. What bothered him was the fact that he was the one that got the tasks and no one else.

Yes, he understood that he was the werewolf, and the one that had no job as of the moment. But still, he had better things to do. It wasn't at all like he had nothing else to do.

-

-

-

Lucius thought once more of her beauty. She was perfection if he had just waited a little longer. Lucius sat in his office a book open in front of him. He sighed looking at it. So many had tried, why did he think that this time it would work? Lucius knew that if he wasn't successful on this task that everything would end in ruins.

Looking down at the book he smiled. The glory, and power that it would bring him, but he needed a plan, something that would be executed perfectly. He didn't hear, or if he did, he didn't care, the dark lord entered the room.

"What did you think of her?" he asked "Hermione Sombroy, I mean"

"I believe she will serve you loyally" Lucius answered

"Yes, I think so as well" Lord Voldemort said "She will be a great asset" it was with a long sigh that he sat down in front of Lucius "I have known you for a long time, Lucius" he said "I offered you a place as a death eater long ago back in your seventh year.

"I remember well how that went on, and I remember what you told me that day. 'I will join you but you are not my leader' I was intrigued by that. I allowed you to join me anyway. You are a strong wizard, Lucius, my slippery friend.

"It was not until a fortnight ago that I knew what you referred to. Your linage is old, very old, in fact had it not been for Hermione I would never have discovered what every member of your family did every decade. You try to regain what was once yours and what will never be. You have ten years until your time finally runs out. If it does Draco will not continue the tradition and you, and your family will be cursed for eternity"

Lucius didn't know how the dark lord found out. He couldn't possibly know what had happened. It was old history and it wasn't like it only affected _his _family. It affected almost every pureblood family left in the wizarding world…

**Author's Note: Please review, as always…chapter five coming soon…**

**Lupin's Mistress**


	5. Pureblood

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews, I am very glad that you are all enjoying this fic. I finally have chapter five, I've been sort of busy lately. School just ended this past wednesday and what with finals going on and everything else I was barely ever on to get you an update. **

**So finally here I am with my update, enjoy! **

**I also cannot believe that it is already July. Time flies...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, you should know this by now...**

**Chapter Five**

_Pureblood_

Severus Snape leaned back against a hard wall. He was supposed to be looking out for some girl that was highly important to Lord Voldemort. He was still confused about this new member and no one had explained much of her to him.

When he saw her he had to gasp; Hermione Granger, why he couldn't have expected her of all people to be the one unless she was here for the order. But he knew that it couldn't be. She was wearing black robes, robes that matched his own. She held a mask and seemed to be looking around.

He walked towards her silently and then when he stood behind her she turned "Hello, Snape" she said "I really would have wished for Draco or Lucius but you will do, now come on, we need to go to wherever this meeting is taking place"

Severus surprised at her just took her by the wrist and apparated the two of them following his dark mark for his destination. No one knew where the meetings were. In fact, only Lord Voldemort knew and sent coordinates through his dark mark. But the location was always hidden.

-

-

-

"Who is getting her, my lord?" this was asked by Lucius as he began to pace. He was getting more and more worried about anything and everything that went on. He wanted to talk to Hermione about it, in fact he had been on the point to at least twice but the topic never came up.

"Lucius, her linage is purer than yours, while she is much more powerful it doesn't mean that she isn't affected" Lucius smiled as Lord Voldemort said this. So he didn't know. This would only work for his advantage.

Death eaters began to arrive around them and they all formed the circle that was needed of them to do. They were now only waiting for the lady Sombroy. None of them knew anything about her but that she was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin and that she was very powerful and their master's new heir.

-

-

-

Since the beginning of the wizarding world blood was important. Harry Potter knew this. He also despised how racism and things such as prejudice could be found in all places. Racism like the care for pure-blood had been around for a long time and so this was what he was focusing on while at the Black family library.

He was looking for something about how to make some sort of virus that could hurt those that were so well bred. Of course it would affect them only if they were exposed to the virus and it would not be contagious. This was what the order was currently working on; some sort of something that could cause the dark order to become weaker and that would allow the order to win.

Harry could find nothing. He was about to give up when a certain paragraph caught his eye.

_While the only way to keep the wizarding world pure is to intermarry, marriage between families so related onto themselves is not a good thing. One of the most prominent families, the Malfoys, has been already touched by this illness in the blood. The last recorded time in which this has been was in the Sombroy family._

This to Harry sounded a little strange. The Malfoys and who ever the Sombroys were had already contracted some sort of virus for being purebloods. But he still didn't know what virus and how it had affected them. The Malfoys were powerful enough, so what was the point? It was this which made him a little wary of whatever this illness was.

"Harry" he turned Ginny stood there "mom says dinner's ready"

He smiled at her and nodded. He and Ginny got along fine these days but there was still a slight awkwardness between the two. While the two of them still cared deeply for the other, they would not admit it. Harry knew though that he couldn't because if he would he would put her in danger. Ginny had told him many times that it didn't matter and that by just loving him she was in danger.

"I'll be down soon" he said but then as she turned he had a sudden though "hey, Ginny, do you know of anything at all about an illness that plagues the Malfoys or some family with the surname of Sombroy"

"No, but I did hear, and mind you this might just be a rumour that Narcissa Malfoy gave birth to two stillborns a few years after Draco was born" she shrugged "hope that helps" and with that she walked away.

Harry thought this through. Was this perhaps what was affecting them? He hadn't heard of this happening ever before but if this was affecting the blood then maybe it was like that muggle disease that had shown up in the royals.

Because they didn't allow any other blood in and intermarried each other second cousins, or third cousins then they couldn't really reproduce because their blood was so equal. If they were to survive they would have to start marrying muggles, or muggle borns. This was something that Harry knew was unthinkable.

-

-

-

"I take this oath, I will serve my lord and I will never betray him or then await death. By taking this blood oath I will give my life for him, whom I will serve. I take this above all else. I, Hermione Sombroy, give myself into servitude to him, my lord" with that she smiled and dropped her hand and the dagger held there. The blood from the cross cut across the palm of her hand fell to the ground on top of a piece of parchment. This would make it so that her dark mark could never be taken off her skin or for that matter copied in any way.

As soon as the fifth droplet of blood fell the small wound closed up. Hermione looked around herself, her smile still in place. "Good, my dear" his voice was still as sweet as ever but it had some sort of hissing added to it. He moved around her as she looked at all the others, her fellow death eaters watching her.

His hands were cold; the fingers of his left hand touched her left arm and brought down his wand with his right hand. The tip of the wand touched her forearm and then a sudden warmness ceased her and then a sharp pain. It left her quickly but her arm was still numb. She didn't care for the pain but was not going to show any weakness to the others. She needed their respect not only for being who she was but for her actions.

-

-

-

You can say that you learn a lot about a person by just looking at their actions. You can tell if they get really excited when they talk and they have to gesture, you can learn their facial expressions at things other people do, and you can learn much more about how they express themselves physically. This isn't exactly how you would look at learning a lot from looking at their actions but something that needed to also be looked into.

This was exactly what Jamie Hollins learnt. Jamie Hollins, or rather Mie as she liked to be called had shoulder length hair that covered her left eyes seeing as it was side swooped. It was a sandy brown color. Her skin was caramel and while she was thin she was not too curvy.

Jamie had stayed at Hogwarts rather than go home to be with her dad whom would most likely be working all holiday anyways. Her mother would be with her own family but according to the separation agreements Mie needed to be with her father during the holidays.

It was while Mie watched a girl that she had never really liked much that it came to her. It wasn't big actions that defined a person but the actions that were done daily, and how a person treated others; not only their inferiors or superiors but the ordinary person.

Lavender Brown had always given the air of someone that needed to be put back down into her place. Mie hated the girl for this. Mie was a Ravenclaw and had few lessons with the other girl but they nearly always saw each other in the hallways or in such other places. Mie who at the moment sat in the great hall a notebook out in front of her full of doodling and such other stuff frowned as she watched Lavender flirt with the poor sixth year Hufflepuff.

"Does she not realize that Perin is a girl?" Mie's good friend, and fellow classmate though a Gryffindor asked.

"No" she said "I guess not, but then we didn't know that Perin was a girl either until she had that fit in History of Magic last year"

Dawn Dolohov had layered blond hair with a side fringe. She had a petite body and green eyes. She had never really fit in with people in Gryffindor. The other girls in her year weren't exactly like her and while she and Hermione Granger got along fine Hermione had other friends and she, Dawn, was never much more than just there.

Mie was one of the only people that got along perfectly with her. But that was simply because of their joint hate for Lavender Brown. Mie was much more of a loner, she liked being quiet in a corner reading but also liked to voice out how much she hated Lavender.

"I guess you're right" Dawn sighed "I cannot wait for the rest of the school to get back; it is getting really boring without them"

"We can hex her again" Mie suggested motioning towards where Lavender was now trying to get Perin Frolnur to ask her out on a date.

"Yes, I do believe that, that shall work" Dawn grinned maliciously "I learnt a new curse a few days ago looking through my brother's book"

Dawn had two brothers and a sister. The twins were the oldest. Her sister and brother, and then there was her other brother only older by four years compared to the ten years that the twins were older than her.

-

-

-

Harry had found nothing else after that other night when he found the blood illness. He was still looking through a lot of books for any sort of something that would tell him more about whatever it was that was affecting the purebloods.

"Hey" Ron entered the room and sat down next to him "guess who I just got an owl from"

Harry didn't look up "no time, Ron, who sent you an owl?" Harry had not been around the house much. In fact he was spending a lot more time in the library and had slept there more than just twice.

"Why Lavender sent me the owl" Ron said "she was wondering if I wanted to go to the next Hogsmade trip with her" he was grinning. Ron didn't like Lavender. In fact it was far from that but he did like Hermione and he figured that getting her to go out with him would be easy enough if he managed to get her to be as jealous as she had been the previous year.

Harry looked at his best friend, "You know, Ron, if you admitted your feelings for Hermione she wouldn't get so frustrated with you or annoyed"

"Yeah, well" Ron said "I really don't think that it will work for me" he sighed "Hermione isn't one to really understand this sort of thing, she understands a book perfectly but if she is jealous I can make her feel better about it and actually admit them then and there when she has sort of admitted she likes me too"

Harry said nothing. He couldn't exactly tell Ron that he knew for a fact that Hermione didn't like him. He and Hermione had been spending a lot of time together being heads and he was beginning to see a different side of Hermione. He was seeing not the girl he had known since the age of eleven but a woman. Hermione was much more confident now, and seemed to think of life differently. He didn't know if Hermione still liked Ron. Harry did know though that Hermione had probably already moved on.

-

-

-

_Dear Jamie,_

_I want you to come home for at least three days. I would love for you to come home. There is a dinner that you must attend. The Malfoys, you've heard of them, have invited us to this dinner. Your friend Dawn Dolohov is also to come and should be receiving a letter from her father, as you well know times have begun to change and someone in the wizarding world will be victorious. I have allied myself to the side that will win. He, the dark lord, that is has asked me to bring you along, he needs his spies and believes you would be perfect along with Dawn. Her father is already one of us. Please send me a return letter informing me if you are to come. I do want to see you as well. _

_Love,_

_Joshua Hollins_

_P.S. send me a response, if you do choose to come, come by floo powder to Fire's Den. _

Mie sighed; this was how he usually sent her letters. It was always businesslike. The format and such never changed. Mie always knew that her father was somewhat too interested in his own affairs to care for anyone else even the fruit of his loins.

"What are you reading?" Dawn sat down next to her.

Mie handed her the letter "you will probably be getting something that is somewhat the same. I think I'll go"

"Yeah, me too, I got mine last night. I didn't mention it earlier because I didn't know you too were coming" she shrugged "so, she just sent off some letter, we can hex her now"

Mie grinned and got her wand out. They walked around the bookshelves of the library and his behind the closest one to where Lavender Brown sat.

Dawn sent the first hex which would not activate for a while. When it did, it would make Lavender's face turn as red as a tomato. Mie then began doing some strange movements with her wand and without saying a thing sent off a spell. Once it hit Lavender boils sprouted around her face, arms, legs, and pretty much her entire body. On her face though something was written, along with the now red face anyone that saw her would see, _I am a Slut _written over her face.

Dawn and Mie giggled and walked away containing most of their laughter "I hate her, so much" Mie said "I should send a letter back to my dad though"

"Yeah, we leave later tonight. We should see Dumbledore about it" Dawn said, "how about, I go see him while you write the letter and sent it off then we can go pack at our different dorms and then meet up for dinner in the great hall and then go off to Fire's Den, where ever that is"

Mie seemed to think that the plan was good enough and so nodded in agreement.

-

-

-

"Hermione, dear, what are you doing?" Lucretia asked.

"I was looking for one of my books" Hermione said looking up at her mother from her trunk. "I don't think I left it at Hogwarts but it is a possibility."

"Yes, well, Lucius Malfoy is here to see you" Lucretia told her "I don't know what happened to that maid of ours. I mean the house elves are all working around the house, I've seen them but I can't seem to find Chantel" she shrugged "He is in the drawing room"

Hermione nodded and then walked towards her bathroom to make sure she was not a mess. After fixing her hair which had been everywhere she went to the drawing room.

Lucius was standing with his back to her at a window. Hermione cleared her throat so he would know that she was there. "Hello, lady Sombroy" he said "how has your day been?"

"It's been lovely, and please call me Hermione" he sat down. Lucius took the seat next to her and turned to her.

"Hermione, I was looking through some books. I have never wanted to admit this to anyone" he stood and began to pace "it would disgrace my family completely if anyone ever heard about this" he sighed "but I know I can trust you. I know because I found your family on the list of the infected"

Hermione looked at him confused "infected with what?" she asked.

"The blood disease" he stared at her "we, the purebloods, are dying out, Hermione"

Hermione knew it was happening, and she herself had a secret. "I know" she said "we have to marry muggles, muggle borns, or half bloods for life to continue"

Lucius stared at her "but there should be a way in which to cure it" he said.

"There is" Hermione said "every ten years my family has married a muggle born" she sighed "this began thirty years ago when we found out about the curse. This is why my family is so powerful. No one knows about this of course. The Blacks already died out because of this. Any children that they wanted to have died. Stillborns, the lot of them; the Lestranges share the same problem"

Lucius stared at her "you have muggle blood in you?" he said.

"We all do, even if those family members are disowned, and even if the squibs born are sent away because they are in fact squibs" Hermione sighed after that. "You can do nothing but make Draco marry a muggle born for your family to be cleansed of this"

Hermione didn't mention that her own mother was a muggle born. But Lucius was looking at her "your family has muggle blood" he said "you, you're perfect." He then smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek "things may not turn out as expected" he said and then left running out the door a plan already forming in his mind but then he turned "oh, yes," he said "Hermione, I will be holding a dinner tonight I would love for you to be there"

He had many things to do and needed to do them before the dinner that night.

-

-

-

"So what you're telling me is that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's best friend is a death eater" Kateriina said "the nice girl that was at the Malfoy's Christmas dinner possibly" she shrugged and looked at Severus who was sitting next to her on her sofa.

"I really cannot believe that the one student of mine that I believed was going to do something great on the light side turned out to actually be, well, on the dark side" he sighed.

Severus had, had a hard time actually getting it through his head that Hermione Granger was actually Hermione Sombroy. He couldn't believe it but then again he should have expected it.

"Kateriina" he said "how do you believe that someone such as her could end up making the worst decision in her life?" he sighed  
just getting along with these people is hard enough"

"What do you mean by that, by these people?" Kateriina asked then staring at him somewhat warily.

Severus didn't respond for a few minutes "tell me" he said "would you be involved with people that kill for fun, the last party they had ended up in those deaths in that small town, I can't manage to remember the name now, but well I don't think you would.

"The only reason that I go through with this is simply because I have to. I am not on the losing side. Right now the dark side is winning and that is the side to which I must belong. No one should want to be on that side. Hermione is in for a bad life, as much as she may like it now"

Kateriina, who knew all about this so called "bad" life, said nothing in return to Severus' comment. Hermione was not in for something she couldn't handle. Having met the younger woman she thought that she fit perfectly. Much better than others anyways, and that was saying quite a bit.

-

-

-

Hermione did not expect to see so many people at just a dinner. What she didn't know was that it was just death eaters and two to three other people that were becoming death eaters. It was a celebration. A great celebration and she was just one of the main guests.

"Hello, Hermione" Bellatrix Black who had taken a liking to Hermione hugged her. "Come, come" she said "the party is just beginning"

The rest of her fellow death eaters were sitting around talking, drinking, some of them dancing, and some walking around talking to everyone around them.

It was a few minutes later that two young girls around Hermione's age entered. Hermione noticed Dawn Dolohov a girl in her dorm and Jamie Hollins in Ravenclaw and headed towards them. "Hi" she said "welcome, I guess the two of you are becoming death eaters tonight, joining us"

Dawn stared at her "Hermione Granger?" she said "you are a death eater?"

"Yes and my name is Hermione Sombroy. It's is a very long story that you should hear another day" she smiled at the two of them "but now, I believe dinner is starting"

Hermione turned and began to walk towards the doors into the dinning room but as she made it there a hand touched her elbow and pulled her into a small shadowy corner. Only Jamie saw what happened. Lucius pulled Hermione towards him and smiled at her "I have to show you something, we won't be missed"

Hermione nodded and followed right after him. He led her into a large dark room. "This, my dear, is the library" he said with the Malfoy smirk in place. He led her to a bookshelf in the far corner and got a book off the shelf "I spent a lot of time researching something" he said "your family" he stared at her waiting for a reaction but none came.

"What I needed to know was exactly how your blood related to that of muggles and what to my surprise happened but that I found out your own mother was a muggle born. I never did think her surname was pure, she made me believe otherwise.

"For the sake of something much more than just keeping my family from dying out I want you to marry Draco"

-

-

-

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy." Draco introduced himself to Dawn who sat next to him "I don't believe I've ever met you before"

Dawn knew who he was. Everyone at Hogwarts knew who Draco Malfoy was. His reputation for being a heart breaker, a charmer not to mention the fact that he tried to kill Dumbledore the year previous have him quite a reputation.

"Dawn Dolohov" she found herself saying to him then even though she had vowed to herself that she would never fall for his charm as she stared at him she began to think about his lips and how great it would feel to touch them.

Giving herself a little shake Dawn smiled at Draco "so, does it hurt getting the mark?"

"Your arm goes numb for a little bit but the pain isn't too great" he shrugged "have you seen the lady Sombroy, by the way? My father has also gone mysteriously missing. I really sometimes wonder about those two. They can talk for hours, that's for sure" he felt some sort of jealousy built up in him but when he looked at Dawn he couldn't really focus on thinking about Hermione Sombroy.

-

-

-

Mie next to Narcissa Malfoy who sat next to Severus Snape; Mie was smiling profusely while listening to them talk over her as if she wasn't there. Yet it was not only this which made her smile, it was the fact that she knew where Hermione had gotten to. In fact Mie was suspecting a very interesting story to unfold as time went on.

She looked towards Dawn and grinned a bit wider. Yes, a story concerning nearly everyone in that table. When Lucius and Hermione entered the room once more Hermione took the seat next to hers.

"So, how was the talk? Or should I say snog" Mie asked Hermione teasingly.

"It was nothing more than him asking me to marry his son." Hermione huffed. "Anyways, it's none of your concern"

"So, did you agree to it?" Mie asked.

"I told him that I would think about it, Jamie" Hermione said "I mean marriage is a big thing and this would be done within a year or so. I don't know if I could do it so soon. I would like to live life for a bit"

"It's Mie" Mie said then sighed at her "Do you know what I think. I think that you are infatuated with Lucius Malfoy. I saw the way you looked at him earlier. And you wanted that snog, the one I mentioned."

Hermione stared at Mie outraged opening and closing her mouth somewhat like a fish. Hermione knew she could no longer pretend that the feeling was still there. She hadn't admitted it to herself after all. Lucius Malfoy was someone that caught her eye but she wasn't going to do anything about that.

Much later that night Hermione sunk onto the seat next to Mie after a visit to the loo. Hermione and Mie had gotten to know each other a lot better and had begun a bet on how many hours it would take for someone to finally crack under all the firewhisky and do something stupid.

"I passed by the new couple on my way back" Hermione said "the sure are friendly."

Dawn and Mie hadn't talked again since they got there together it wasn't like they were really good friends anyhow seeing as only their mutual hate for Lavender had brought them together. Hermione and Mie on the other hand had clicked since meeting and Hermione had already admitted to her that she did like Lucius if only a tad bit.

"You know I'm getting a bit bored" Mie said "we can go and look around the house. I mean if you marry Draco you'll live here eventually"

Hermione hit her but they did not get to take tour of the house because at this moment Lucius had stood and was talking to everyone there.

"We are here today to welcome new members into our group. And we should celebrate in the best of ways. Muggle hunting anyone?"

The idea was perfect, or at least everyone around them thought it was perfect. Hermione herself had risen up and was now standing by Lucius with Mie at her side. Draco and Dawn had not joined them but everyone else seemed very enthusiastic about it.

"round up your masks, hats, and cloaks for death eating, we shall go" Lucius the second in command to Voldemort, and the one in charge when Voldemort was about gave this out and everyone was soon there, their identities hidden ready to leave. Hermione was taken to the side by Lucius "stick with me; this is your first time. I would rather you not be in the limelight of this"

**Author's Note: hope you enjoyed it, please review! **

**-Lupin's Mistress**


	6. Marriage

**Author's Note: Finally I have another chapter for my wonderful readers. I hope everyone enjoyed the book. I was a little disappointed by who died but other than that I thought it was great…anyways on to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dog, Nikky, who is licking my elbow. **

**Chapter Six**

_Marriage_

"There was an attack in Liverpool!" Tonks said as she entered the kitchen of the Burrow. "The ministry and healers have dealt with it but there was one death eater. She was pretty clever.

"They were caught and ready to be taken to Azkaban when she had three muggles in the air. We couldn't attack for fear she would drop them. By this time another death eater had followed the example and then I watched her and some other death eater apparate out of there.

"I don't like it one bit. She was strong magically according to the head auror. She was important enough to leave without the rest and let them deal with it." Tonks sighed "I don't know but her identity is very important to get"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both nodded. They said nothing but just nodded. Remus who also sat around the table stood "I'll be back soon" he said.

"Honey, where are you going?" Tonks asked following after him.

"I have a meeting to get to. I completely forgot. I'll be back in an hour." He then kissed her on the cheek and left the house.

-

-

-

They were all there waiting for him. The circle was already formed when he entered the room "I gave no permission for that attack!" he said simply "Lucius step forward"

Hermione watched as he moved from her side and stepped towards Voldemort "why do something you know would not amuse me. They nearly caught all of you!"

He pointed his wand at Lucius and put him under the cruciatus. Lucius did not scream but his pained look hurt Hermione to even just see. She felt Mie next to her take her hand and smiled lightly. Mie had turned out to be a really good friend and knowing her for only a few hours Hermione had already told her anything and everything about herself.

Mie too had shared a large amount of things with Hermione and now they were perfectly happy with one another and felt like they could tell each other anything.

-

-

-

The meeting ended rather quickly and yet Hermione was a little shaken up over what had happened. As she made to apparate Lucius walked towards her. Even someone as he who was so strong would still be in some sort of pain.

"Hermione" he said "I can't apparate"

She took his hands and then apparated the two of them to Malfoy Manor not saying a thing. Hermione left him inside where he would be alright and was about to leave when he saw how he was looking at her.

"Hermione, thank you" he smiled softly and then went inside.

Hermione took a long breath with her eyes closed. She thought of what he had asked her to do earlier and about his eyes watching her they way they had. There was something there some sort of feeling directed at her and yet whenever she got even deliberately close to anything he would leave her.

-

-

-

Draco and Dawn were both smiling furiously. They had spent the last two hours getting to know each other and had found that they were very similar in many ways. While Dawn had at some point vowed to never succumb to his charm, she had.

"I've never met someone like you" Draco whispered "I mean, I've been with many a girl but none of them have ever gotten to me such as you"

"I bet you tell them all the same thing" Dawn said with a small laugh.

"I don't" he said "I'm being serious now."

Dawn nodded sitting up a bit and staring at him. It was as he was about to say whatever it was he had been trying to tell her for past fifteen minutes that they heard the door close and then Lucius was entering the room and staring at them.

"Miss Dolohov, if you are staying the night inform one of my house elves. It is rather late and your parents might be worried. Draco we shall talk in the morning. Where is your mother?"

"In her room" Draco answered and watched him go.

-

-

-

"What should I do?" Hermione asked Mie who was staying with Hermione for the night. "I mean the way he looks at me sometimes makes me think that maybe he might like me like I like him."

Mie sighed "But what about Draco. You said it yourself just a few hours ago"

"Yes. I guess that it is because he looks so close to his father and the fact that I see him more often and I get annoyed when he's with someone else. Dawn didn't bother me tonight like Lavender did before but that is because I was focusing on Lucius"

"Marry him" Mie suggested then "I mean your parents would never accept that you become Lucius Malfoy's mistress. They wouldn't want you breaking up Lucius and Narcissa's marriage. It isn't done. You know that marriage is forever in the wizarding world and that the only way to get out of it is death or a mutual agreement."

Hermione nodded "so, I should agree to marry him"

"Yes" Mie said "it is the best you can do at this moment. While Draco and Dawn at the current moment are very well together Draco will do what is expected of him and marrying you is one of those things. He will date Dawn for the rest of this school year even while engaged with you.

"Draco will not give her up until the last moment and maybe even after that he may cheat on you but would you care? You will be his wife but the two of you will never love each other. This is simply about blood, as Lucius put it. You will have to have a child with Draco eventually but that isn't a lot of our worries. In fact you're marriage will be a scam"

Hermione thought about what she was being told and found that it was all true and that it was all going to just work for her somehow in the end.

"He told me to tell him my decision as soon as I made it. I want to talk to my parents first. Will you be alright in here?"

"Of course, I'm going into your closet now" Mie smirked at her.

-

-

-

Mythir and Lucretia Sombroy were sitting in library with a book each. They were both so interested in their books they did not hear the door open and Hermione walk towards them.

"Mum, dad" she said "I have to talk to you about something"

Lucretia marked her page and then set the book down on her lap. Mythir read a sentence or two more before doing the same "what about, sweetheart?" Lucretia asked then.

"Lucius and I talked today and he asked me to marry Draco" Hermione said watching them.

"That's great news!" Lucretia said "I think he is a respectable young man and a great match for you, Hermione"

Mythir said nothing but then stood up and walked towards Hermione "I always told you that if you truly wanted something you could do it. I really don't think that marrying Draco Malfoy is something that you want to do much less that you feel you have to.

"You don't love him and he does not love you. While it does make a great match I want you to be happy and I don't think that marrying him is something that would make you happy"

Hermione said nothing as her father took her into a hug. Tears filled her eyes but she didn't let them spill and run down her cheeks. She knew that her father wanted what was best for her but he didn't understand.

"I was thinking of saying yes" she said to them "I may not love him but I know that it is the right thing to do. Of course the marriage won't be for at least a year. I will agree to this because I don't believe I need to be in love"

Lucretia was alright with this. She nodded at her daughter and said nothing more about it. Mythir gave Hermione a disappointed look and said nothing more. The two of them returned to the book.

-

-

-

_LM,_

_Yes, I will marry your son. _

_HS_

-

-

-

"Narcissa" Lucius said once she entered his office "I wanted to talk to you about Hermione Sombroy and Draco."

"What about them?" she asked. Narcissa had not taken a liking to Hermione since meeting her and this conversation was not something that she was too happy discussing.

Lucius watched his wife "I have asked Hermione to marry Draco. She sent me a letter earlier saying that she shall accept. Draco knows nothing of this yet but I will talk to him later. I believe that their marriage will be a great thing"

Narcissa shook her head "what about Pansy? She would too make a great match for Draco if you are looking for a wife for him for after Hogwarts"

"She is as dumb as a doornail. No son of mine will marry someone like her" Lucius stated this simply. "Anyhow if he doesn't marry Hermione he would have to marry a mudblood, or worse yet a muggle"

Narcissa just stared at him "and you mean what by that, Lucius?"

"I mean our blood is tainted. If we don't get any new blood in the family we might as well die out. Why do you think we only have one son? Why do you think that our first child was a stillborn?"

Narcissa had never thought much of what could have happened to make her lose so many children. Because of this as she heard Lucius tell her that their blood was tainted she knew that she had been lucky to have Draco.

"But why her?" she asked then.

"Because Hermione Sombroy is a half-blood, Lucretia Sombroy is a muggle-born. This is how that family has stayed so powerful and alive for all these years. They have muggle blood in there" Lucius sighed "I don't want Draco to know about the blood problems. Hermione already knows. Draco believes highly in pure blood"

Narcissa had no argument left in her to make Lucius think over this proposal. She knew that it had to happen but there was only the question of how to tell Draco. He had a new girlfriend and she seemed nice enough. Draco seemed to like her a lot but how would they feel if they knew that Draco would be engaged to Hermione by the end of the week.

-

-

-

Katariina smiled while she watched Severus reading on her couch. Lately she had been noticing him in a whole different light. She liked him as much more than just a friend and while he showed no motion of feeling the same Katariina knew that he often hid his feelings.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked.

"No, um, nothing" she said and stood up "do you want some tea? I was just about to make some for myself"

"That'd be great, thanks" Severus said returning to his book.

He had been staying with Katariina for the past few days. Before it had been a meeting a week but as of late he had become much closer to her. Sometimes it annoyed him how much he depended on her. It annoyed him that he cared for her.

He wasn't supposed to have friends, or to care for anyone at all but she knew him better than anyone that had ever met him and he was beginning to find that life was better when she was around.

Severus didn't realize that she was watching him from the doorway with a loving look. He also did not realize how many of his walls he had let down and how he was allowing her into his heart.

"Severus" she said making him turn. His eyes still held that look that he got when thinking about her and she smiled. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted milk"

Katariina knew Severus took milk with his tea as well as a lot of sugar. Not a lot of people knew this about him but he liked his sugar. He loved candy.

"Yes" he said "I want milk"

-

-

-

"I'll see you at Hogwarts then" Draco said to Dawn.

"Yeah, see you then" she leaned towards him and kissed him. Draco pulled her closer and kissed her back. Their short sweet kiss turned very passionate within the moment. They stopped when there was a knock on the door.

Draco opened it to find Hermione standing there in front of him "come in" he said "why are you here?"

"To see your father" was all she said as she entered the house "hello, Dawn"

"Hi" Dawn repeated looking at Hermione.

While she had been surprised about Hermione's true alliance she was more surprised that Hermione spent so much time with Lucius Malfoy. She had noticed they were gone during the first few minutes of dinner and then there was the fact he pulled her away before they left for the attack.

Dawn also remembered seeing Hermione and Lucius talking after the death eater of which she and Draco had left the second they were dismissed. Dawn knew something was going on with her.

Draco turned to her "what were we doing?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, just a bit of this" she kissed him and this time pulled away "I have to go"

-

-

-

"Have you told him yet, Lucius?" Hermione asked.

"No. That is the reason why you are here. We will tell him together." He sighed "Narcissa isn't too happy with the outcome of this but she shall have no say in the matter of this. I mean why would I let her have a say in this? She's a nuisance."

Hermione laughed "Come now, Lucius, you must care for her if even a bit. She is your wife"

"Yeah, I rather she wasn't" it was the way he stared at her that made Hermione walk closer to him

"And who would rather be your wife?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know" Lucius said setting his hand on her cheek and caressing it somewhat softly. Hermione leaned onto his hand as he leaned his head towards her. His hand moved under her chin and pushed her head upwards.

His lips brushed against hers and she sighed. It was just as she had imagined it. His arms were around her and his lips were upon her.

When the two of them ran out of breath they pulled away. Hermione said nothing but just looked at him and a smile broke out onto her lips "I think that maybe marrying Draco would set us a step back"

"No, it shall bring us closer" he leaned his forehead against her "much closer"

"But it would be wrong. You'd be my father in-law wouldn't it be a bit weird?" she asked as she traced his lips with her finger.

"Do you think Draco would remain faithful to you? Oh, Hermione, he wouldn't and you know this anyhow he hasn't even said he's okay to it yet. You are a free woman for a whole year. I could find a lot of things that could be done during that time" he raised his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione grinned and pulled his head down and kissed him again.

-

-

-

"Draco, I believe your father wanted to see you in his office. That Hermione girl is in there" Narcissa said with annoyance "I don't like her one bit"

Draco shook his head "maybe if you got to know her better"

"No, I just don't like her. There is something about her that gets on my nerves. Maybe the fact that she spends so much time with your father or maybe that Lord Voldemort thinks she is the next best thing. I just don't like her!"

Draco nodded and let his mother walk off muttering about Hermione Sombroy. He then walked towards his father's office and opened the door.

Hermione was laughing on the couch while his father was handing her a butterbeer. "There you are, Draco. Care for some butterbeer?"

"No, thanks" he said "I think we should begin with whatever it is you want to discuss with me. I am going to Diagon Alley with Blaise in an hour."

Hermione nodded as Lucius sat down next to her. Draco seemed to notice how Hermione smiled at his father and how close they sat. He was still wondering about what went on between them when Hermione spoke.

"Draco, your father and I have been discussing future life and we ended up with the conclusion that you and I getting married would be perfect, not only are we from best families at the moment but we are both powerful. Our children, if any, would be powerful and I guess that this is just what we need"

Draco could see how much she did not totally agree with the idea. There was something else they weren't telling him. Something that he wanted to find out but that he knew they would keep very secret.

When Draco had first figured out that Hermione was a Sombroy he had thought about what would happen once his parents knew. He had always thought that this would happen. An arranged marriage between the two of them and yet he did not expect what he saw between his father and his future wife.

Draco knew his father and he knew that he did not love anyone. He barely cared about his mother and for that matter seeing the way he looked at Hermione he knew that his father didn't want them to get married. Not really but it was something he was willing to sacrifice. For what, he didn't know.

-

-

-

"You really think that letting her go ahead and marry Draco is a good thing?" Mythir asked his wife "honey, when we got married we loved each other. It was our love that still keeps us together and we've always wanted that for Hermione"

"Yes and she will have a chance at that" Lucretia responded "didn't you see it that night? The way in which she stared at him; oh, Mythir, our Hermione is clearly in love"

Mythir looked at his wife surprised "but with whom?"

"Lucius Malfoy of course" she stated. "Do you remember when we first talked to Lucius about Hermione? Do you remember why we did it?"

Mythir nodded. He knew. How could he not know? He had thought about what had happened about three months before Hermione was born for a long time.

"So it will happen" he said "I hoped it wouldn't"

Lucretia nodded "I believe that it is out of our hands from now on."

"Yes" Mythir agreed "and now we only have to wait and see how this will turn out in the end.

**Author's Note: hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review!**

**-Lupin's Mistress**


	7. History

**Author's note: okay, so I've been busy, I'm really sorry for not updating but I am really busy. School started and I have tons of homework and other such things to do. Anyhow enjoy the chapter...while waiting for the next chapter check out Time Heals.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter Seven**

_History_

The day came when Hermione had to go back to Hogwarts. After saying her goodbyes to her parents on the platform she took her trunk onto the train with Mie. "You can join Harry, Ron, and me" she said.

"Yeah, that might work out perfectly" Mie said then.

Hermione nodded and so lead Mie to the compartment that had over the last few years become hers, Harry's, and Ron's. They were both already there waiting.

Hermione smiled when looking at her friends "guys this is Mie. She and I met over the break. She's in Ravenclaw in our year"

Ron and Harry nodded as Mie sat down across from them with Hermione. "So how was Christmas?" Ron asked somewhat hurt that Hermione had gotten together with some other friend but not him or Harry.

"Good" Hermione said "family, and such things" she said then and smiled at her friends "how about you?"

"The or…" Ron stopped when Harry shot him a look "it was good at the burrow though Lupin was acting all weird"

Hermione didn't know how she would go on through the next half of the year. As she looked to Mie she knew how. Mie had become her new best friend. The two of them could talk about anything and everything.

"Odd" Hermione replied "anyhow, how about a change of conversation" she said with a slight grin.

"And what would that conversation entail, Hermione?" Mie asked.

"The N.E.W.T.s" she replied "okay, I want to start studying this weekend. Not that I haven't been looking over other stuff since the beginning on the year or anything" she added the last bit when Ron looked at her surprised.

"Why do we even bother with thinking about what she will begin talking about" Ron said and then took out a chess board and his chess set. Harry smirked and did the same and they began a game.

Hermione turned to Mie "God. I cannot believe how hard this will be after returning to what I once knew"

-

-

-

Later as Hermione and Mie took their trunks from the train with Harry and Ron Dawn ran towards them Draco in tow. "Hermione" she said "I want to talk to you."

This left Mie, Draco, Harry, and Ron alone. Mie tried to make Harry and Ron walk but Harry had already turned to him "move along, Malfoy"

"I'm waiting for my girlfriend" he said simply "I don't have to move but you can"

Harry gritted his teeth "come on, he's not worth it. Aren't you head boy?" Mie said to him.

Harry nodded and walked along but Ron was not convinced as easily so when he jumped on Draco and began to punch him Mie screamed and shook herself and took out her wand but Hermione had already separated them.

"Ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor" Ron stared at her. "I don't care, Ronald! You'll also both go see McGonagall at the castle"

Dawn who was behind Hermione took Draco's hand and the two of them left. Dawn and Hermione shared a knowing smile.

Mie, Harry, a nose bleeding Ron, and Hermione walked towards the carriages. Ron and Harry were trying to get Hermione to tell them what Dawn had wanted to talk about with her. Ron then commented that Dawn was actually rather cute and didn't deserve someone like Draco Malfoy. Not getting any reaction from Hermione at this comment he fumed for the rest of the trip knowing that he had failed to impress Hermione, had a seriously painful nose, had lost ten points for Gryffindor, and was going to be facing detention. The second term hadn't even begun and he knew that he was going to be in some trouble.

Harry accompanied Ron to McGonagall's office to offer what he had seen. Hermione had told Harry to tell the headmistress everything and not side with Ron.

He had not agreed upon it but Hermione didn't really care.

"So, what did she want?" Mie asked.

Hermione sighed "I'll tell you later" she said then "someone may overhear"

In fact Hermione would tell Mie but first she wanted to analyze what she had agreed upon with the woman that would become her husband's mistress if everything worked out between her and Draco. Hermione knew it would.

When Dawn pulled Hermione away she put a silencing charm around them. "He told me of the arranged marriage and I wasn't exactly overjoyed with it. I like Draco a lot and I think that maybe with I could have something more.

"Draco said that you and his father are very close. In fact he made the fact plain that there might be more going on there than meets the eye and that is saying a few things" she smiled then.

Hermione grinned too. "I won't say that it is true but I guess that we should arrange something. I don't love Draco. I mean he is cute but I will never like him as more than a friend. I will marry him and that can't be changed but I don't mind if you date him.

"If this, whatever it is that you have with him, turns into more I really don't want to stand between the two of you. My loveless marriage will be what saves his family. If Draco ever married you the two of you would never be able to have any children. He doesn't know that. Don't tell him. I don't care if you love him, if you and he sleep together, I don't care if Draco shares a room with you and I sleep alone by myself every night because I know what I had to do"

Dawn who had for an hour, when she first found out, cursed everything about Hermione's name now was looking at what she knew to be Hermione Granger. She smiled and hugged Hermione and she knew that Hermione wasn't entirely bad. And while yes she was marrying Draco, Hermione was giving her the permission to be with him. She was allowing Draco to cheat on her.

-

-

-

Severus Snape stood watching the screams, the eyes around him of the muggles. The ones that knew what was happening and he knew like they knew that were going to die. He had nothing to do about it either. He knew that Katariina was probably worried about him. She had confided in him the other night that she didn't like him going out for the death eaters and killing.

Katariina accepted it but she had told him how much she hated waiting for him when sometimes he didn't even come to her after these nights.

Severus at the moment was reliving a memory of when he killed Dumbledore. He had hated himself for months afterwards and while he had been pushed further into the death eaters he still didn't really believe what was claimed by Voldemort.

"Severus!" Lucius Malfoy shouted at him.

He shook his head and then nodded at him friend and fired a few spells making the blond forget that he was there and just leave him.

The impromptu attack that had been proposed by lord Voldemort earlier was what Severus would call a nuisance but what other death eaters would call fun. When it was over they all went their separate ways.

Severus went to Katariina's flat knowing how worried she would get. He had not a scratch on his body. Yet when he entered the flat Katariina made sure he didn't. As soon as she was done she hugged him.

Severus pulled away and looked down at her pointedly. "You, Mr. I'm the potions master of the dungeons and I don't hug people, I don't care how you feel about hugs. I like them!" she poked him on the chest.

"Really, now" Severus said with a small chuckle.

Katariina stared up at him as she nodded and let her hands rest on his chest. He pulled her closer "You know, Kat" he said "I'm starting to see a different side of you"

"You caller me Kat, you never call me Kat"

Severus smiled and bent his head kissing her.

-

-

-

Narcissa Malfoy knew that when her husband was in one of his bad moods it was better to just leave him alone. So when she heard him slam the front door she stayed out of his way and heard him stomp to the library. It was where he went when his mood was testy. He wouldn't be sleeping that night either but none of it made any difference to her.

After all Narcissa was going out tonight and nothing was going to make her stay home. One of her good friends had gotten back in the country and they were going to catching up on that night.

-

-

-

"Why do we learn history?" asked Professor Binns surprising everyone. It was one of those days when he actually decided to teach class "it is so that we learn from the mistakes of those of the past.

"It is so that history does not repeat itself. Nevertheless nothing will ever stop it from doing so. The simple fact is that history does repeat itself. Numerous times but it is the things we learn from being in a history that will help us from stopping the mistakes that once happened"

Hermione nodded to herself. She was sitting between Harry and Mie and it was the first day back. "You know" Mie said "he has a point. I finally learnt something from this old ghost"

Hermione laughed and turned back to Professor Binns who was speaking again.

"Today we shall begin learning more recent history. The history of a man named Eltanir Malfoy. Eltanir Malfoy was the first Malfoy to ever set foot in England in the times of the persecution of witches and wizards alike in France. While the Malfoys were very proud they moved so as to not be persecuted and soon with their large amounts of money managed to buy a large piece of land and build themselves a house.

"The Malfoys are still prominent today and are one of the oldest families alive. Now Eltanir Malfoy decided that he wanted nothing more than to be bigger in the wizarding world and so he began working in the ministry. He was a young bachelor at the time and met a woman at the time. She was higher up in the ministry of magic at the time and very friendly with the minister of magic. Her name was Auriga Trumer and she became the minister of magic three years later.

"There have always been many dark witches and wizards and while she wasn't one of them her father was. What her father wanted more than anything was to change the wizarding government completely."

Hermione knew she had heard the two names before or read them somewhere but she couldn't place it. But the thing that bothered her the most was that she couldn't tell what this was all about and she had read a lot of things about history.

"He talked Eltanir into asking for his daughter's hand in marriage. But before the marriage could happen Eltanir promised to make Auriga give him power over the ministry.

"The minister of magic has a lot to say about power. In fact they can make it so that they are voted for every year so they can stay in power because of this when Auriga decided to abdicate and Eltanir took over no one questioned it. Everyone liked Eltanir he being very high up in the ministry as well

"But the moment that Eltanir took over he married her and then the once democratic government was changed to a monarchy. Eltanir became the king of the wizarding world."

Hermione blinked at least five times and then the bell rang. She had never heard about this before and when she turned around and saw Draco at the back of the room with Dawn. They shared a look.

-

-

-

Draco, Mie, Dawn, and Hermione all sat in a back table of the library. Mie was looking around for any suspicious people. "But why would your parents not allow you to know about this?" Dawn was asking Hermione.

"I don't know but did you know, Draco?"

"No, father would have told me surely. I mean he has told me anything there is to know about the family" he shrugged.

"I think that there is more to it than that. History repeats itself, right, why would they not tell us unless they knew that history would repeat itself"

-

-

-

Lucius Malfoy was still not in a good mood. It had been a good two days since he got home and his wife left him alone. He was happy without the annoyance that was Narcissa but his mood was getting on his nerves.

He needed to find that book and he needed it now. He had found something out the previous night and if he was correct everything he had worked so hard on for the past twenty years would pay off.

But now that he was so close to figuring everything out nothing was going to stop him and while he knew that he had other things to do, responsibilities to follow through this was his main event. This was the one thing that he wanted to actually get done.

It was a harder task to find something in his library than expected. The Malfoy library was rarely ever used and had some powerful spells that did not allow many people to touch the books. The books couldn't be summoned or for that matter called upon unless you actually looked around and found them.

This was what was getting him mad but he didn't care. No matter what he would find that book and when he did he would do something about it.

-

-

-

"Once the truth comes out and she knows who she truly is and what she will be capable of doing that is when everything will change" Wormtail said simply to his master. He wasn't too close to the dark lord and yet he was still useful and he knew that as long as he stayed useful he would be kept alive.

"For the better or worse, Wormtail?" it was at this time that a flustered Remus Lupin entered the room.

Peter refrained from answering then and just stared at his former best friend. They still talked but it was never the same as it had once been. When Remus betrayed them and when Remus got Peter on his side they were very close but then after a while they stopped and soon it was just an acquaintance. They had no friends.

"My lord" Remus said bowing "I have the information you asked for"

"Ah, good, Remus" he smiled "We shall then just wait for Severus and everything can get started. Wormtail, how bad?" he said.

"Terribly" replied the rather chubby man. "She could take over you know, she could just make things turn around and everything would change everything"

Lord Voldemort just chuckled "and this is why she is in our ranks. She is powerful, no? She will never once go to that side now and she will be with me and she will take over after I die which won't be for a long time. Now, when she does find out the truth could we take it to our advantage?"

"I, I don't know, my lord" he said with a small shudder.

"I though as much, leave us" this he hissed at him sounding a lot more like a snake than intended.

While Lord Voldemort had changed and for the better he was not less scary than before and he was still a lot like a snake but not in a bad way.

Remus said nothing and just watched him think. It was then that she entered. Remus had always thought she was beautiful. His fellow death eater had been at Hogwarts with him. A clever Slytherin who barely had any friends, she had been pretty then but now she looked a lot better in his eyes.

She smiled at him "My lord" she said and bowed to him "I have some of the things you were researching about blood"

"Perfect. This shall be a good night after all. Where is Severus?"

-

-

-

Severus Snape at the current moment was lying on the floor of Katariina's apartment flat on his stomach. He was trying to kill the spider that had made Katariina run from the room.

"Why am I doing this again?" he asked Katariina

"Because you love me and would hate to see me suffer from that, that thing, lying about a hundred eggs in my flat" she shouted back from the kitchen where she was hiding from the spider.

Severus chuckled and looked for the spider. Finally finding it he squashed it with his shoe. He then went into the kitchen in search of Katariina.

He couldn't find her anywhere in the kitchen and frowned. She had gone in there. He had seen her go in there.

Katariina was hiding behind the fridge as if the spider would somehow manage to get her if she was close to it at all. Severus chuckled as he came up behind her "now, why are you hiding"

She turned to him "is that hindrance dead?"

"Yes" he said, "now come on, you were going to show me something"

Katariina nodded and took his hand "Yes, but first I must kiss my hero" she said dragging his head down towards her. Katariina smiled into their kiss. She could get used to this kind of thing.

But then Severus pulled back "I have to go" he said rubbing his forearm.

Katariina stared at him and shook her head "he's calling you?"

He nodded silently.

-

-

-

Professor Dowd sat in her chamber grading papers. She could have done it over the break, in fact she was supposed to but that never really worked out; after all her family had gotten in the way, as had her friends and her fiancé.

When she saw the flames turn green she frowned. Usually it was only ever a teacher and her fiancé that would come visit her but she knew for a fact that they couldn't possibly.

When she saw Katariina enter the room she set her papers and ran to hug her friend.

The two of them talked about anything and everything catching up about everything that had so far happened in their lives since they last saw each other years before.

"I really must get to work" Professor Dowd then told her "why don't you go to the library. I need a few books and I've been meaning to go there but I've been a little busy"

Katariina decided that it was a good idea and so as soon as she had a list of books to get her friend she left for the library.

-

-

-

The library was generally empty when Katariina entered it. But near the back she heard Draco say something and then she watched as Hermione left them followed by a girl that she didn't know.

She watched for a few more minutes and then decided to join Draco and his new girlfriend from the looks of it.

"Hello, Draco" she said sitting down.

"Hey" he said "Katariina this is Dawn. Dawn, this is Katariina"

Katariina smiled at Dawn. "So you're his new girlfriend, I take it?"

Dawn grinned "yeah" she said as Draco stood up.

"I have promised to meet a professor around this time. Detention, you know" he grinned at them "I'll see you later, Dawn."

"So, how long have you two been together?" Katariina asked.

"Not longer than two weeks but I can see being with him for a long time. He's just so sweet and nice. But we already have problems" she sighed and ran a hand through her blond hair.

Katariina watched her "what's the problem?"

"Draco is getting married" Dawn said with a simple shrug just as Hermione came running towards them.

"I forgot my book" she said with a small laugh and then turned to Dawn "I told you I don't care" she said and then left leaving a confused Katariina.

"Hermione and Draco are getting married" Dawn told her "arranged marriage. Of course Hermione told me that she doesn't care if Draco and I date. She also said she doesn't care if I am the one he shares a bed with." Dawn sighed "And while she is giving me permission it is also very wrong"

-

-

-

Draco finished his detention and was about to head to the room of requirement where Dawn was waiting for him when he decide to go to the astronomy tower. Something told him to go there. He felt into his pocket and smiled at what he had been carrying around with him.

When he entered he wasn't really surprised to see her there. She was sitting by the edge staring out into the sky and seemed to know he was there because she spoke to him "what are you doing here?"

Draco sat down next to her "just needed to think" he said "you know I always expected my father to arrange a marriage between us. I think that it was why he told me to look for you. I knew it would happen" he looked at her "I wanted it, then"

He took a deep breath "when I first knew it was you I was sort of happy. I mean, and this is completely off the record, I liked you when I first met you and I still had that small crush on you for a while but then I met Dawn. I love her, Herms, I love her" he looked at her "I never though I'd ever love someone and it's been what? Two weeks since I met her and I love her"

He began to laugh.

Hermione smiled too "I'm happy for you" she said and gave him a friendly hug.

But he stopped laughed and pulled away "I don't want to cheat on you" he said softly "I don't want to be my father. I don't want to be with Dawn when I am married you as much as I love her. I know what I have to do and sometimes my duties to my family and to the cause will mean more than anything else"

He stood up and began to walk around. Hermione stood up "I don't care" she said to him.

-

-

-

Dawn was tired of waiting and so decided to leave Draco a note telling him to go to the astronomy tower. She then left the room of requirement and made her way to the astronomy tower.

She stopped right outside when she heard Hermione and Draco.

-

-

-

"But I do" Draco said taking Hermione's hands "I know that you don't care for me that way and I don't care for you that way but can you really tell me that when we are married that you won't get mad at me when I am with Dawn. When we have a baby, I know my mother will make this happen somehow, what will you tell our child when he or she sees me not with you but with Dawn?"

"The truth" Hermione said, "please understand that I just don't want you or Dawn to suffer because of me"

Draco nodded and then smiled at her "you can be just so caring sometimes" he said "anyways there is a question I've been meaning to ask you"

He got down on one knee and stared up at her. Hermione surprised said nothing "Marry me"

Hermione shook her head "If you promise me that you will not let me get between you and Dawn"

Draco looked at her amused "I promise. Now, will you marry me, Hermione Sombroy?"

Hermione nodded this time "yes, Draco" she said as he slipped a ring onto her finger "Of course I'll marry you"

-

-

-

Dawn outside leaned against the wall and took a deep breath; she needed to go in there. And so she turned and walked inside.

-

-

-

Draco stood and wrapped his arms around Hermione "I wanted to do this right" he said "not my father telling me that we were getting married.

Hermione laughed "yes, I do believe that would be considered a little on the odd side"

They both chuckled. Draco looked down at her "I think maybe it won't be so bad. We're already friends and maybe someday we may care more for one another."

Hermione said nothing but just pulled away "yeah, but I think that we will never be there. We can never really ever be more than friends, I don't think we could"

-

-

-

"Severus" Lord Voldemort said "you're finally here, I've been waiting. You know Remus I presume"

"Yes, my lord" he said looking at the werewolf with a raised eyebrow. He never knew that Remus Lupin was a death eater or that he had become a spy if that was the matter.

"Shall we begin, my lord?" Remus asked then.

He stood from his throne like chair and walked around the room and then he nodded "yes I believe so but first I shall need a drink, do you care for anything?"

A servant entered the room as if he had known or had expected the dark lord's request but then it was to be expected after all.

"Firewhisky" Remus said then "thank you"

"The same" Severus said as Voldemort nodded.

"The usual for me, Rachel"

The woman who was in her early twenties nodded at her master. She was a muggle born who had wanted dearly to be a death eater. She like Tom Riddle had been treated poorly and had chosen to hate. She left to get them their drinks. And Tom smiled a nasty smile "well let's begin, boys, it is going to be a long night"

And it would be.

-

-

-

"Prophecies in their own way can be ignored and do not have to take place" Remus said "It doesn't matter the prophecy had been foretold because it is up to them to set it in motion. The power of choice"

Voldemort stared at his follower "Yes, the power of choice but couldn't it have already been set in motion? Without them knowing it, that is"

Severus sitting across from Remus watched the werewolf turned to the dark lord and then looked back to Remus before he finally spoke his mind. "Hermione Sombroy and Lucius Malfoy will not take on this prophecy. Hermione believes that we make our own fate and has for many years. Lucius is very stubborn and won't like this. Neither of them will set this to happen"

"They might" Remus said "the simple fact that they don't know about it alone could help this take place. They won't be looking for anything that might happen and so might just set it to happen.

-

-

-

Come to the forest tonight, midnight

Hermione smiled at the note knowing whom it was from. She hadn't seen him since they told Draco about the arranged marriage and even then it hadn't been for an extremely long time.

So when his eagle owl had given her the letter that morning while she was drying her hair she had been very happy. It had altered her mood greatly.

"Hermione" the youngest of the Weasley's and the only daughter entered the room "Harry, Ron, and I are waiting" she said and then looked at the note in Hermione's hands and then the owl that compared greatly to Draco Malfoy's.

"Go down, I'm skipping breakfast, I have a few things to get to"

But Ginny did not move because it was then she saw the ring. It was on Hermione's ring finger and she knew it cost more than anything she had ever owned.

"Where did you get that ring?" Ginny asked then.

"Oh, this old thing, family heirloom" she shrugged "it was my grandmother's. She gave it to me during Christmas I just remembered about it this morning"

Ginny eyed her but then shrugged. It did look a little old. "And the owl is from?"

"Viktor" Hermione said simply "now, go to the boys, knowing them they will be aching to go eat"

Ginny nodded but she felt a little curious at how much Hermione had changed and how quickly it had happened. He question of why lingered in her mind as she left her friend.

Hermione sighed after the red head had left. The ring had been kept hidden from everyone with an invisibility spell so that only certain people, people that knew of the engagement, could see it.

She tapped her ring and then turned back to the owl before smiling and then taking a quill to write a quick response.

I shall be there

Then she sent the owl off.

-

-

-

That night Hermione dressed all in black and she walked out of her dorm. She was about to exit the common room when she heard Ron call her name. She turned to them.

"What?" she said.

"Where are you going?" he questioned. Harry sat next to him on the couch.

Hermione thought quickly "the library" she said "I have a few things to research"

"You were in the library yesterday; you're always in the library. Ginny told us about the letter this morning. Are you meeting him?" Ron stared at Hermione somewhat hurt.

"I am not a child, Ronald, I can go to the library by myself! In any case even if I wasn't going to the library you wouldn't need to know, I can take care of myself!" she the turned and wanted to walk away again but she Ron took her from the elbow.

"Tell me where you are going" he said simply "or better yet, I'll come with you"

Hermione pulled away and stared at him for a few minutes "you're supposed to trust me, why can't you just let me do something for myself"

"I don't want you to get hurt" he said.

"It isn't like you will be able to help me at all, you'd be a hindrance" she huffed "I'm just going to the library.

"It's after hours, you can't" he said then.

Hermione walked towards the portrait of the fat lady. "I'm head girl" she said "I can stay out all night if I choose to"

Ron looked at her startled "You wouldn't, don't you know how dangerous it is out there"

Hermione walked out of them room shaking her head, he was very annoying. There was not a doubt in her mind about that. She walked quickly hoping that he hadn't followed her and then when she reached the doors that led outside she sighed.

The forest was just as dark and as unwelcome as ever but Hermione entered it. She was used to what she was walking into but she didn't know exactly how much of a choice she had made by walking into that forest. But she had made a choice; a choice that would follow her for a long time.


	8. Fate

**Author's Note:**

_Nothing much to say other than that I'm sorry for the lack of updates and that I hope you all enjoy the fic. Happy Holidays, you'll be getting another post before christmas and go check out my new fic, Silenced Consent which will have the prologue up today, it is a Draco/Hermione...it is co-written._

**Disclaimer:**

_I own nothing, as you well know._

**Chapter Eight**

_Fate_

Mr. Ollivander ran down a long dark hallway. He had woken up from a dream just a few minutes earlier and he knew exactly what it had meant. He had been waiting for it for quite some years to be exact and finally it had come. "Master wand-maker, master wand-maker!" he turned to see one of his master's followers running towards him.

"What is it?" Mr. Ollivander asked looking at him.

"You dropped this" he handed him a wand. Mr. Ollivander realized it was his and grinned slightly.

"Thank you" he said "if the dark lord wonders where I am tell him I have gone to my shop to get something or other" Mr. Ollivander looked at the young man "how old are you?"

"Nineteen" he answered somewhat shakily.

"Name?" Mr. Ollivander asked then staring at him with his unblinking eyes that Harry Potter, and many others, had found odd.

He gulped and then answered, "Matt Black" He hated telling anyone his name and when they asked he generally always shrugged but this man was different.

Mr. Ollivander stared at him "I never made you a wand" he said "would you like one?"

"I'm not allowed to have one. Not that I need one or anything" he said "I have to get back, I shouldn't be talking to you" he then ran back down the long dark hallway.

Mr. Ollivander shook his head. Matt Black had been a little odd. He had never met him and he knew everyone in the castle. For it was a castle where he and the dark lord and many of his more closer death eaters that weren't doing anything at the moment lived.

He apparated inside his old wand's shop and walked towards the back it was there he saw them glowing yellow. The two wands that he kept in the back rooms, they were the most expensive wands there and had a design that meant a lot to him. It was odd, different from anything else.

The two wands were partners though no one needed to know that. The two owners didn't need to know that, not yet. He smiled to himself knowingly and then put the two wands in a velvet box and then in a bag. After this he took them back to the castle. The wands would find their master.

-

-

-

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed. She felt different. As if something had happened earlier. She was still thinking about what had happened out in the forest with Lucius.

When she walked to their spot in the forest Hermione wondered why he had wanted to meet her there. "Hermione" Lucius said somewhere behind her. She turned. He stood there in his usual poised self showing no feeling. Hermione walked closer.

"Why did you want to see me?" Hermione asked as he picked up her left hand and looked down at her ring.

He seemed somewhat pensive "I found something" he said "about the blood problem"

Hermione stared at him "And?" she asked.

"And it is worst than just my family. Within a few years we might just be extinct" he looked at her "the changes that have happened already will not help in any way. I mean you are powerful because of who your parents are and who your ancestors are and yet if your father had not known what was happening in the world things would have gone very bad for you.

"I don't know how things will turn out. Not many people know about this"

"Lucius, I don't think you should worry over this" she smiled at him "this is something the ministry should worry about"

"When they do, it will be too late" he said then watching Hermione.

Hermione nodded "Yes, but I also know for a fact that Harry is looking into it. I will give him some information on it of course"

He smiled at her and then shook his head in amusement "I should have known that you would have an idea for this" he then drew her to him and kissed her lightly on the lips "hmm, that is just wonderful"

Hermione smiled and pulled his head downward so she could kiss him again.

Hermione sighed in memory and touched her lips lightly. She got up from her bed and then walked out of the dorm room and out to the common room. She had a large book in her arms.

-

-

-

Feeling guilty was not something associated with Ron Weasley and yet he did feel guilty. He felt very guilty for angering his best friend and getting on her nerves. The thing was that he cared for her a lot, in fact it could be said that he was more than just attracted to her but in love with her.

He had loved her since he met her, more or less. She had been just so bossy and so different and it had irked him that she was just perfect, or at least, as perfect as someone could be.

Ron instead of falling asleep had spent his entire night thinking about her annoyed face when she left the common room. Knowing that he would not get any sleep that night he decided to head to the common room. He was surprised to find her there. She was just as beautiful as ever and she had a book.

Ron knew then that she had gone to the library; he could spot a library book anywhere. At least he thought he could.

"Hey" he said. She didn't turn around or even acknowledge that he was there.

"Hermione" he said then taking hold of all of his wits "I…" he looked at her as she turned to him and ran a hand through his brilliant red hair "I love you"

Hermione closed her eyes; she had known that it would happen. She had known that someday Ron would grow a back bone and finally tell her how he felt.

"Oh, Ron" she said then with a smile that had he known her better, he would have known was fake, "I love you too"

Ron looked at her somewhat surprised not having expected that to be uttered from her lips but it came. He didn't know what to say, he didn't really know what he could do about what she had just said. In fact, he didn't believe her.

-

-

-

Harry had been annoyed with his best friends many times. Their constant bickering had made him crazy and he had hoped that Ron would tell Hermione his feelings but the thing was that he knew Hermione didn't care for his friend in that way.

While Harry didn't seem it he was very perceptive and he had seen the looks that Ron gave Hermione. He had seen how much Hermione had hated them. Harry also knew that while Hermione had liked Ron back in sixth year she no longer had that crush.

He had heard his friend go down the stairs and had followed. Harry had seen and heard their banter and had waited for them to do something more. He waited for Hermione to bring Ron down, but she didn't.

-

-

-

Hermione kissed Ron and it was the worst thing she had ever felt. He was a bad kisser, very sloppy and not at all gentle. Lucius Malfoy, in her opinion, was much better. Then again anyone could compete against Ron and expect to win if it came to that.

As she pulled away she laughed, a mocking and cruel laugh that Ron did not seem to know anything about. But Harry hidden knew. He knew Hermione was toying with him and this gave him an idea.

-

-

-

Katariina was tired. She had just managed to get home through the rain and was soaking. Katariina hadn't seen Severus in four days and she was a little down about that. After he left her that day that Lord Voldemort had called him she had seen nothing of him.

At first worrying about him was what kept her up at night but then that had changed to something else, it was a reoccurring dream that met her at night. At times she was just scared of going to sleep because of the dreams. But she needed the sleep and tonight specially.

Katariina had, had a long day and all she wanted was a long shower and then to go to sleep in her warm comfortable bed.

After her shower she changed into her pyjamas and then went to bed. She sat on her bed for a while thinking before she finally fell asleep but the dream plagued her again.

****

It was a long hallway that went on for miles upon miles and she was running down it following who appeared to be Hermione Granger. With Hermione was Draco who was pulling her behind him.

They arrived at glass doors. Through them Katariina could see a lot of people, they were waiting for them. As the doors opened Severus stood next to her and Lucius had somehow joined them.

Once outside on the balcony Hermione had stood upwards onto some sort of platform and everyone grew quiet. "Tonight, the traitor dies" she said simply.

Lucius then took hold of Severus and he, as surprised as he was did not fight it.

Katariina woke up in a sweat "Severus" she cried out and sat up on her bed. She looked around in the dark as tears began to roll down her cheeks and suddenly there were arms around her and her face was being pressed up against a chest. She knew that smell, the smell of mint and fumes. It was Severus.

"Everything will be okay, it was just a dream" he was saying as he caressed her hair. He kissed the top of her head and then lied them both back down on the bed.

Katariina pulled away and looked up at him "Severus" she said "where have you been?"

He chuckled "I've been busy, love, very busy. Now, would you care to tell me your dream?"

She told him everything and then she ended with, "I think you died" she then burst into tears again. He held her in his arms until she fell asleep and he said nothing.

-

-

-

"Where were you?" Lord Voldemort asked Mr. Ollivander "I didn't see you when I needed you and Matthew told me you went to your shop" he stared at the man in front of him "what are you hiding from me, Ollivander?"

Mr. Ollivander didn't know how he would respond to him. But as soon as he knew how he stared at the dark lord and said, "Tom, as you know wands have their partners, their foils. Your wand is the foil of Harry Potters.

"These are the partner wands but there are many different kind of wands. Some made from materials that are strange and different will use powerful magic.

"There are two wands; they are the wands of fate, wands that belong to two people that will change the world as we know it. There were two other wands of fate long ago but that time things didn't work out. Now, now maybe they will. We can hope that they will and things have already been set in motion to happen"

Lord Voldemort did not like these types of news; in fact he hated them. But as much as the detestation of the news empowered him he was not going to show the man that was now known to many as the wand maker.

-

-

-

Hermione walked right back up to her dorm forgetting her book but not caring. She wanted to get away from Ron maybe wash her teeth and take a long drink of water. No one was awake in her dorm but as Hermione got into bed Hermione heard a small mumble from Dawn.

Hermione made out the words Draco and so smiled. Dawn and Draco were clearly made for each other and Hermione wished them luck with the strange relationship they would lead but as she thought of that she wished herself luck.

After all she was the one that was in a worst position; being in some sort of relationship with the father of her soon to be husband. Of course she wasn't as bad as Oedipus, in the play Oedipus Rex where the son killed his father and then married his mother. Of course Oedipus never knew that it was his mother and father but after he found out he was disgusted.

The story goes on to show you just how much fate had a say in things and how you couldn't escape it. Yet Hermione still believed that there was no fate and she would argue about that for a long time if tempted.

-

-

-

"So, we do nothing" Tonks said "but aren't there any precautions of any kind that can help with this sort of thing? I mean we know there is a spy in the order but you are telling us to do nothing!" she was outraged.

Remus who sat next to her pat her hand "calm down, Tonks" he said "You don't need to make such a big deal out of this. We have a spy, it would be best to just leave it at that and look at everyone in the order." He then stood "I need to go, I have business to attend to.

Remus walked out of the Burrow and apparated to his own house. He was tired of lying to everyone and he was very tired of Tonks in general. He needed something more than just the general routine he was leading.

When he heard the knock on his door he sighed. This was just something he had been expecting.

His life had become so predictable and he hated it. He needed something that would somehow change it. He didn't know that the person that stood behind his door would help change that.

-

-

-

They were beautiful and not his creation. In fact they were older than any other wand previously in his shop. They came from older wood and from interesting things. They were different and yet very alike.

They were the ones that would change everything. It was just unknown if it would be for the better or for the worst. It all depended on who was destined to own them.

It just depended on how they would be wielded if from the dark or from the light and what they wanted as a whole. For not only could make a decision without the consent of the other. The bond that the wands shared would be shared through the owners of them.

He knew that the owners would experience it soon enough. He didn't know who they were but he was hoping that things would begin soon. He was getting old after all and he needed to something that amused him. Hanging around the dark castle with some of the death eaters that barely ever did anything and seeing people running around, it got tiring.

-

-

-

Katariina woke up sometime throughout the night and got up from her bed leaving Severus who was fast asleep on it. She grabbed a robe and put on her slippers and then walked towards the kitchen. The dream was still shaking her up. She didn't know if it meant anything at all. If the dream told her what would happen or if it was just something that scared her, one of her fears.

Making herself some tea Katariina decided to stop thinking and just allow herself to enjoy her tea but her thoughts kept going back to Severus and wondering where he had been for the past days. As soon as her tea was done she walked back to her bedroom and looked at Severus with a small smile. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He was hiding nothing and the creases on his forehead relaxed. He had no worries.

She walked towards her window. She sighed. It was nearly dawn and that meant getting back to the troubles at hand. It meant no longer just looking out into the world or looking down at a careless Severus while he slept because now it meant actually dealing with all the pain that the world had to offer.

"Kat, what are you doing?" Severus rubbing sleep from his eyes looked up at her from her bed.

"Just thinking" she turned to him as he stood up.

"About what?" he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her "is that dream still bothering you" he pulled her closer.

Katariina looked at him pointedly "It scared me, alright. I mean how would you feel if you had a dream of someone you care deeply about dying"

Severus nodded "I understand" he said "but you don't have to worry so much about it."

Katariina nodded and allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. She didn't cry like before but just embraced being in his arms and loved the comfort that he offered her. There was no one that could comfort her like he could.

-

-

-

"She kissed me" Ron told Harry as they were getting dressed the next day. Harry said nothing because he needed to talk to Hermione before he said anything to his friend, this was the plan.

"That's nice, Ron" he said "I have to go to the library and do something, I'll see you later. I might not come to breakfast"

Harry rushed out of the room. He needed to figure out something. It didn't matter if he missed breakfast. He would walk by the kitchen on his way to class. He needed to find a spell. The way the map worked so that he could figure out how her name had changed. His thoughts went back to the night before.

"I'm heading to bed, Ron" Harry said and taking the map from his trunk he pretended to go to sleep. Harry could hear Ron pacing around the room not being able to sit down. Ron was annoyed at himself for getting Hermione mad at him.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Harry said as he tapped the map.

"Hermione Granger" he tapped the map again but the map didn't lead him to Hermione. He looked to where the library was but no one was there. He looked around the castle and only saw a Hermione Sombroy. Harry didn't know any other Hermione in Hogwarts so knew it had to be her.

But her last name wasn't Sombroy and yet the map never lied. Harry thought hard about the surname. He had heard it before but when and for that matter where.

It was then he saw her head out into the forbidden forest and then Lucius Malfoy was there with her. It hit Harry. He knew where he had read the name before and he knew who his best friend was, possibly.

Harry shook himself. He needed to focus and stop thinking about the previous night. He walked into the library not expecting anyone to be there and so walked towards the back where he left his things on a table. He then moved towards the books to look for the book he needed. It was as he took down two books that he heard them.

"The ring is beautiful, Hermione" Mie was saying.

"Isn't it? Lucius of course wasn't too happy with the development of this engagement but what can you do. Draco actually wanted to break up with Dawn when we are married" Hermione's voice was un-mistakable.

"How is Lucius?"

"Worried about blood, that is the only reason I agreed to marry his son." Hermione shrugged "anyhow must get to breakfast. You know I kissed Ron last night. It was disgusting, I don't know what I was thinking about when I did it"

Harry leaned against the bookshelf. Hermione was marrying Draco Malfoy? She hated Ron and was close to the Malfoys? He didn't know what to think anymore.

"Ah, Potter, eavesdropping is never a good thing. I must tell Hermione about this. But for now, Obliviate"

-

-

-

"We'll be more careful" Hermione reassured Draco "I seriously did not know he was there. I am so happy you were though, I don't know what we would have done if he found out."

Draco nodded "I have to go; I need my books for class"

Hermione nodded at him and watched him go wondering why Harry had been in the library in the first place. He was usually never there unless he had something important to do there.

-

-

-

Remus allowed her inside. She looked just as always. Long dark brown hair and bright light brown eyes. "Hi, Remus" she said "I haven't seen you in ages but I felt it was time to get back from the states" she had an American accent now. But then it had been 17 years which she had spent in the US.

"What are you doing back?" Remus asked.

She wore ripped jeans; they were faded and slightly loose on her. Her shirt was also a little loose and seemed to be somewhat shabby and old. Her cloak seemed to be patched up at places and was a dark faded gray. Even with the messy clothes and the shabby look that she had at the moment she was still just as beautiful as he remembered her from his Hogwarts years.

"I'm here because I have no where else to stay. Things went bad for me after everything happened. I knew that things couldn't stay the same after they found out what I was" she began crying then "I thought I could run away from this bloody problem but it never happened"

She kept on crying. Remus brought her inside his home. This had been his mate, his first love, and she had left him sometime after Harry was born.

Janine Greyback was a werewolf and someone that had tried to get away from life but she couldn't. "And I feel so bad for leaving you, I still love you"

Remus said nothing. He still loved her but he couldn't trust her not after everything she had done to him. "You can stay with me but you'll need to speak to your father soon enough. There are a lot of things you missed while you were gone. I can't fill you in on everything but Lord Voldemort will want to see you tomorrow."

Janine nodded. "He will hate me for not coming back sooner" she said and then on the couch where she sat, she laid down and closed her eyes "I really missed you, you know. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, leaving you. I wish you would forgive me. I can smell the confusion off of you" she gave a small laugh "but I know you still love me. I…" she yawned "love you too, Moony" then she fell asleep.

"I wish I could forgive you, love, I really do." With that being said Remus grabbed and afghan and covered her up with it. He pressed a kiss on her forehead and then went into his kitchen to think everything through. He needed to do something about Janine. She was the reason he had become a death eater in many ways. She was the daughter of the werewolf that had bitten him when he was five years old and yet he had not been able to stop his feeling when they came back in Hogwarts.


	9. After Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the reviews and just enjoy the chapter. Hope all of you had a great Chritmas and that you have a great New Year. Nothing else so say, really so just enjoy the chapter and go check out my new co-written fic.

**Chapter Nine**

_After Hogwarts_

The next months went by quicker than any other year. Hermione suddenly found herself looking back at her years at Hogwarts. Remembering everything that had happened back then and how much she had changed over the past years and even months.

"Hermione" Ginny Weasley entered Hermione's dorm "Harry and Ron want to go down to breakfast, are you coming?"

Hermione shook her head "go on without me, I have to talk to McGonagall. He sent me a note a few minutes ago"

This wasn't a lie. She had gotten a note from the headmaster. Hermione knew what it was about. A month earlier some Aurors had come to Hogwarts to see Harry, Neville, and Ron duelling to decide if they would allow the three to actually go with the training. Of course they had become somewhat interested in her.

Hermione had told McGonagall, after she got a letter accepting her for the training that she didn't want it and today they would be speaking about what she would be doing. Hermione knew she was going to be an Auror; there was no doubt about it. The ministry wanted her and they would get her. There was no other way of putting it.

"Oh, alright, I'll tell them" Ginny said looking at her friend a little questioning and curious.

Hermione finished packing her things and then looked around the room that she would never see again. This era of her life was over and now she would become a more active member of the dark order as well as one for the order of the phoenix. The planning of a wedding would have to come soon enough as well.

Leaving everything neatly packed for the morrow when they would be leaving Hogwarts she walked out of her dorm and then out of the common room and towards the headmistress' office.

-

-

-

"Isn't there another option?" asked Narcissa Malfoy looking at her husband while he ate breakfast and tried to read the Daily Prophet.

"No, Narcissa, I will not say it again. Hermione Sombroy will marry Draco. I know you don't like her but she is what this family needs" Lucius didn't look away from the paper.

"He has a girlfriend. What about Dawn? I like her and I know Draco's in love with her" Narcissa said then as she stood having finished her breakfast "anyhow, I don't think he was too happy with the arrangement. I am going to Diagon Alley"

Lucius said nothing in response. He hated her; there was just no other way of thinking about it. He, Lucius Malfoy, hated his wife. She had been driving him up a wall lately trying to get him to somehow cancel the engagement.

"Lucius" Severus Snape entered the room with Katariina "I have come to deliver that book you wanted"

"Perfect, thank you" Lucius said "hello, Katariina, I haven't seen you since Christmas. What are you doing with this old codger?"

Katariina laughed "nothing really" Katariina said but Lucius noticed how close they were and the moody ex-professor that had often been seen with a frown on his face was nearly smiling.

Lucius raised an eyebrow "I shall see you tomorrow, Severus"

Severus nodded. Katariina and he walked out of Malfoy Manor leaving a very thoughtful Lucius Malfoy. He hadn't known that Severus was in some sort of relationship.

-

-

-

"So I have to become an Auror" Hermione said "I mean I wanted to just work for the order mostly and then maybe after the war start being an activist for house elf rights" she sighed

Professor McGonagall stared at Hermione somewhat sorry, "Miss Granger, you'll have to do this. In fact I believe you'll be great at it. Protecting the wizarding world would have been your goal anyway and already being in the ministry in one of the higher ranking spots might get you to right laws passed."

Hermione nodded "I guess it could be alright" she stood "I'll miss Hogwarts of course but life has to go on, doesn't it? The world is a terrible thing at the moment but with Harry we'll surely get over it. I have quite a few things to do, so if you'd excuse me"

"Of course, dear" Professor McGonagall walked her to the door of her office and then gave her a small smile.

So, she was going to be an Auror. In a way becoming an auror would be a good thing more of less. She could spy on the ministry and Professor McGonagall was right, she would be in a high place. Aurors were very trusted by the ministry, they were supposed to protect the wizarding world and they were even more trusted seeing as the minister of magic had been the head Auror. Hermione knew she could go somewhere from being involved in the ministry.

"Hermione" Mie called out her name as she once more stepped into the hallway "Draco told me to give you this, from his father" she handed Hermione a folded piece of parchment.

"Thanks, Mie" Hermione said to her friend "want to go take a walk by the lake, I have to tell you something. But first I should read this" she unfolded the note.

Hermione,

There is a meeting tomorrow evening, it shall be important. I wanted to ask you a question as well. How many wands can a wizard go through? I thought it was only two and then even rarely.

LM

Hermione frowned. Why did he want to know anything about wands, she knew only a small amount of information about wizards and witches that sometimes had a second wand. It was their growth of power or lack of power that made them change their wands. But Hermione also knew that your power stopped growing when you came of age.

Not bothering to put much thought to his question, she would look it up later and write him a note back, Hermione turned to Mie. "I'm going to be an Auror" she said "the training will take only five months. Apparently because of the threat they want us to train quickly. Usually it takes a year or more for everything to be done but they are doing this rather quickly. Of course the figure that Harry and I could finish faster than the rest. Ron and Neville will be taking the entire year as will others.

"What the ministry wants is Harry. I mean the only reason they want me is because I'm his friend and because I can duel pretty well."

Mie looked at Hermione and gave her a small grin "is it so bad that you will be in there? The dark lord will praise you for being there. You are part of the order and have become a member of the ministry. I think that things will pay off for you"

Hermione nodded "I know but I can see a very busy time coming up for me and what with that wedding that will begin to be planned. I know that my parents will not be too happy with me getting married at such a young age but I think that getting it over with will help us"

-

-

-

Dawn watched Draco as he flew about on his broom. She was sitting back against a beech three by the lake. She had been sitting there for a while thinking about what life would bring them in the near future. She knew that in a year Draco would be a married man.

"Want to come up here?" Draco asked staring down at her.

"No, I don't think so" Dawn said simply. She was a good flier all in all but she wasn't the biggest fan of heights.

Draco lowered down towards her "come on" he said "I'm here, I won't let you fall"

Dawn shook her head just as she spotted Hermione and Mie walking towards her "oh, look Hermione and Mie. I'd rather talk to them. Maybe later"

Draco nodded and then flew off.

Dawn sighed. She had never been so happy to see Hermione and Mie before. "What are you two doing?" she called out.

Hermione walked towards her and sat down "Nothing, just enjoying the weather, it's nice out. I see Draco's having fun with his broom"

Dawn laughed "yeah, he was trying to get me on it a few minutes ago" she shuddered.

"Not a big fan of flying?" Hermione asked. "I suck at it myself and don't think that I can actually manage to stay on a broom without shouting my heart out"

Mie laughed "heights aren't that big of a problem, are they. Now, Dawn, what do you think of Hermione's new job"

"What job?" Draco asked as he landed.

"I'm going to be an Auror. I have no say in the manner. What the ministry wants they are going to get but I figure spying is good for me anyhow" Hermione shrugged "last day here"

Draco looked out towards the lake and nodded "yeah" he said "our last, I'm going to miss this place. I always disapproved of the people that were allowed into Hogwarts, I also did not like Dumbledore but this was a haven to all of us and now we are going to be thrust out onto the world. We will not be as protected as before."

Hermione nodded as she stood up and walked towards him "and some of the things we'll be facing will be harder than others. I wanted to talk to you about our engagement. We have to set a date for the wedding and we have to start planning it."

"We can worry about that soon. Not today, today we should cherish the fact that we are still here" he sighed and then turned back to Mie and Dawn who were talking about shoes.

Hermione laughed. "I should go into the castle. Harry and Ron are probably looking for me. I'll see you soon"

"Yeah, alright"

-

-

-

The next day Hermione stood in front of the entire school to deliver the speech that as head-girl she was expected to do. "It's been seven years and yet I still remember the first time I boarded the Hogwarts Express. It was all knew to me. During that first trip to this school I met a lot of you. I remember the trip fondly. Getting the better of a spoiled self centered Draco Malfoy, helping a confused Neville Longbottom find his rat, telling off the boys that would be my best friend Harry Potter and Ron Weasley for fighting when really they didn't. That trip was eventful enough but if something as short as that could be what can be said about the last seven years.

"We have faced many things throughout our years and yet nothing will be harder than when we actually have to say good-bye. Hogwarts has been our home and for some of us our haven since we arrived here for our first years. Not only have we made friends that will stay with us with the rest of our lives but we have met professors that we know will be there for us whenever we have a problem. But now we will not be hidden away from what is out there. We are going to be thrown out onto the world and I believe that we will be able to do what we can. We have endured seven years of professor telling us what to do, of bad grades, of studying, and we finally did it. We are now adults and the world is just waiting for us out there."

Hermione smiled out at the crowd of students. All her fellow classmates began clapping and then the rest of the school "thank you" she said and stepped down walking to sit by the teachers. Harry gave her a grin and walked towards the podium where she had stood.

Hermione tuned Harry out as he began his speech most of which she had already read while she was editing it for him anyway. Looking out towards the separate house tables she smiled. It didn't matter what house anyone was in. It would never matter because in the end there would be separations in the own houses. Half of them would fight the others on opposite sides now that the war was coming even closer.

-

-

-

Mr. Ollivander was getting tired. Nothing had happened yet and he knew that nothing probably would at least for a while. But the wands had glowed and that would only happen if things would begin but nothing had happened and that had been months now.

"Ah, it's you again" Matt Black stood before him. "You know, I always had a thing for vanilla ice cream" Matt continued "I just never tried it with French fries. Let me tell you it is good"

Mr. Ollivander stared at him "really?" he asked. "I have not tried it myself"

Matt smiled "it's really good, actually"

-

-

-

No one got out once they were in. Making the choice to be a death eater was a hard one and when someone wanted out the answer was death. No one survived once they tried to defy him. Lord Voldemort stood by this and so as he was thinking about the secret agenda of Lucius Malfoy he couldn't help but feel that the blond wizard needed some sort of punishment.

"What are you up to, Lucius?" he asked the empty room "what are you up to?"

No one could respond of course but the question still lingered and the answer was yet to come to him. He would get the answer eventually of course.

Tom stood up and walked towards one of the bookshelves he extracted a book and took it back to his table where he set the book down. This book had been plaguing his dreams for a few days now. There was always a picture near the back that blurry as it was seemed to be very important.

In his dream he seemed to take the book open it up to the first page and then start flipping through it entirely and then he stopped somewhere near the middle and looked down at some picture. It was then he closed the book and woke up.

He opened the book to the first page just like in his dream. He began flipping pages upon pages until he found a picture. It was no longer blurry.

There were two people in the picture. A tall man wearing dress robes. He had deep gray eyes. His face was set and showed no expression yet his eyes gave away his misery. His hair was a light brown and fell perfectly down to his shoulders. It was held back by some sort of tie.

He was the kind of man that if he were to step into a room would receive every eye upon him. He had a certain air of being greater than most men, the arrogance in his stance and the wand of respect was obvious even while he was in the non-moving picture.

The man had a wand gripped in his hand. It was beautiful and different from any wand that Tom had ever seen.

His companion was a woman; the most beautiful woman that Tom had ever seen.

The smile on her lips did not reach her gray eyes. Her skin was flawless and perfect. Her hair fell in ringlets framing her face. It was a very dark hair. She had high cheek bones that accentuated her looks.

She wore a muggle dress with a low neckline. It was a turquoise color which hugged her bodice perfectly. He could see that the man had his arm around her waist and that he was pulling her close to him.

But it was the wand which she held also in a tight grip that got his attention more than anything ever could. It was just the same as that of the man's. Yet there was something that made it more delicate, more beautiful somehow more powerful.

Tom stayed there watching that picture for hours. Many people could say to him that it was somewhat stupid to stare at something like he was staring at the picture but there was just something entrancing about it; something that he needed to figure out.

-

-

-

"So, you'll be coming to Grimmauld Place next month" Harry said making sure.

"Yes" Hermione said "I'll send you an owl. We will see each other at the ministry in a few days anyway."

He nodded. Hermione had somehow gotten out of having to leave home so early. She would have a month to stay at Sombroy Manor and then would be getting her own apartment so she didn't have to stay at 12 Grimmauld place or for that matter the burrow.

"Bye" she said to Ron and hugged him, and then she hugged Harry. "I'll see you two soon" out of the corner of her eye Hermione spotted Draco walking with his arm draped over Dawn. His mother was there waiting for them.

"Hey" Mie said running towards her "you're sure I can stay with you, right?"

"Yeah, of course" Hermione said "we can go by your parent's place tomorrow and get all your stuff"

Mie and Hermione had already decided that they would share an apartment in London. Of course it was mostly for looks because Hermione would not be living there for the most part.

Hermione and Mie apparated from the platform to Sombroy Manor, the house was empty when they entered except for the house elves. "Wonder where my parents" are Hermione said just as a house elf walked towards her.

"Master and mistress said to give you this" it said and handed Hermione a note.

Hermione opened it.

We'll be back tomorrow. Your father and I needed to go to France for a bit.

Love, Mom

Hermione shrugged "I guess we're alone for tonight" she said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess so. What do you want to do?"

-

-

-

Dawn and Draco sat in the drawing room. Draco and she were reading together while his mother was sleeping in her chamber and his father was in his study working on something or other.

"Draco, do you think that there is more to the marriage" Dawn had been thinking about this for a while Hermione had mentioned something about blood but Dawn was sure that there was something else. Something that only Lucius knew.

Draco set the book down and looked to Dawn "Nothing will stop it, and if you keep snooping around trying to figure out what the bigger purpose is you won't get anywhere"

"Blood" she said. Dawn knew she shouldn't be telling Draco anything about what Hermione had told her "you're blood is contaminated that's why Hermione is marrying you. Of course you could marry any muggle-born or muggle and it would be alright. The question is why do you have to marry Hermione? She's pureblood anyway, there is something bigger going on"

It wasn't really that he didn't want to figure out what was happening but just that he had learnt to accept it and that he knew that it would matter. Dawn was just too curious for her own good.

"Draco" he looked up at his father.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Would you mind dearly flooing Hermione and telling her that I need to see her?" he sighed "I just don't believe that I will be able to do it myself, I am rather busy"

Draco nodded. It wasn't really a request but an order to do it so he went to the fire. "Sombroy Manor" he said and stuck his head in the green flames.

Hermione was sitting on the floor with a book in her drawing room with Mie. "Hermione" he called out.

She looked over "Oh, hi, Draco" she said "What did you want?"

"My father wants you to come over. Told me to floo you, Mie can come if she wants" he then pulled his head back.

-

-

-

"I guess we should go" Mie said "I wonder why he wants to see you, of course" she shrugged to herself. "I'll hand out with Draco and Dawn. She's staying with him, or so I've heard."

Hermione nodded not really listening. Her mind was still on the note she had read the day before. She had told him that she would look it up but that she knew nothing of it. Maybe he had found something and he wanted to share the findings.

Mie and Hermione went through the floo into the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. Draco and Dawn were muttering to each other over a book.

"…He's a half-blood" Dawn was saying "and very powerful what is to say that she isn't pure?"

Draco was shaking his head "look, leave this alone"

It was then they saw them. "My father's in the study" Draco told Hermione as Mie joined them.

-

-

-

He had found nothing but he needed her help. He couldn't let anyone else know what had happened. He had already confided a bit of information in Hermione already. She was the only one that could help him with his problem. He had lost his magic. Or he had magic but his wand was of no help at all.

When Hermione entered his office he had a book propped open. His wand was lying in front of him and from time to time he would glare at it. Hermione giggled at the sight, he never giggled but this had been just the moment to make her do so.

"Okay, I have a problem" he said "I can't use my wand. I mean I know I can still use magic. When you get put into Azkaban for a year you kind of learn to channel your magic in different ways so I could do a bit of wandless magic. Mind you I'm not powerful enough to do it for an entire day but just for a few hours.

"Anyhow I know that I still have magic because I can feel it but every time I try to cast a spell it doesn't happen or if it does it just, well, doesn't get cast or become a similar but less powerful spell. I can do the basics. Stuff you learn in your first year at Hogwarts but even those are taxing.

"Usually this never happens unless the wand is severely broken, the user is terribly ill, tired, or unfocused. I know that you reach the highest level of magic by the age of twenty one and it is only up to that time that you can actually get a new wand if your powers grow out of your wand and even then it isn't too possible. Only four people in history have been able to do that; Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle, and two others that aren't of importance.

"The only other way you can get another wand is if you broke your last one. Wands are connected with their owners in a big way." He stopped there and looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Looks like you have been working hard on this problem" she mused "but you have forgotten one thing, Lucius. Magic is unpredictable"

Lucius stared at her "and what exactly, do you mean by that?"

"I mean that maybe you haven't been looking in the right places. Research magic itself not wands and how they work, it might not be the wand but your magic. Now why exactly did you need me?"

He looked at her sheepishly "I want you to help me find some sort of cure for this. How would you feel when you can't do much magic, it is a very bad spot to find yourself in."

Hermione smiled at him "Yes, I believe so. We should go to your library and hopefully find something there"

-

-

-

Alyssandra was bored. She would be staying in Malfoy Manor a few weeks seeing as her mother was going out of town with Katariina's sister. But now that she had finished packing she didn't know what to do. She could go visit Katariina but she had done that the day before. They were good friends and had known each other for a long time after all.

"Honey, I am leaving early. You should head over there"

"Alright, mum" Aly said and picked up her things. She then walked towards the fire place throwing in the floo powder. "Malfoy Manor" she stepped out and looked around. Draco had his arm around a girl she had met only once, another girl sat on the floor looking up at them.

"Hello" she said.

Mie turned to look at her and then promptly fainted.

"Did I do something?" Aly asked. The other two said nothing. They too, did not know.


	10. The Past

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy? Lol. Just lazy, I have to admit. So, anyhow since the last chapter I have finished typing up this story and am currently re-editing it…and it's taking me forever, and plotting out the sequel…I have also recently added some pictures onto my profile for this fic. I think that's it so just enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter Ten **

_The Past_

_Looking down at the baby boy in my arms I begun to cry; so much had happened and I hated every single bit of it. Life as I had known it had become harder than anything I had ever feared but then I believe you should hear my story. Maybe then you can have your opinion on it. _

_I sat with Mr. Malfoy as I always do when he asked me what I wanted to do with my life. I am much younger than him and yet, as I have said before, I love him. His feelings are not at all known to me. I mean, how can they? He barely ever expresses himself. He's a cold man sometimes and I hardly ever know what he is thinking. _

_I told him of course that I wanted nothing less than to just be perfectly happy. Maybe marry if the right man came along. He said that he wanted to show me something. I went along with him and then he handed me the wand. _

_It was beautiful with carvings around it that impressed me, so. The wood was shinny and just the feeling I got from holding it. It made me feel powerful. Much more than I had ever felt before and isn't that saying quite a bit? _

_You must understand the history of us. The history of why we are even together. _

_Being the only daughter and an orphan of one of the most respected men in the wizarding world will do something to you. You become somewhat spoilt and yet you feel the power of being greater than anyone else. _

_When the Malfoys moved to England it was rather interesting to acknowledge that their name meant specifically in French: Bad Faith. They came from France. When I met the younger Malfoy I liked him instantly and I knew he was different. It has been years since then. He is about ten years older than me now and not at a married man. _

_I have always found that I would follow in my father's footsteps and I was right when I became highly involved with the ministry. All of the head of department knew me already, and most of them loved me as a daughter or maybe a friend. They valued me and most of the people loved me as well. My surname, you ask, is and will remain for only a few more months as Denerty. _

_"Miss Denerty" they would all say and ask me questions or tell me to do something if not for them but for the good of others. No one knew that I had a great friend in Mr. Malfoy. _

_No one would approve and yet I found myself very close to him and loving him. _

_The plan was ready after a fortnight. I would help him do what he wanted to do. From when I met him I knew-as well as from some of the more colourful people in my acquaintance-that he was into the dark arts. Dark spells and such. He loved using it in many ways and forms. I also knew that he had a certain wish and want to take over the world. _

_I wanted nothing more than to be his wife but what was there for me than to be just as dark as he. To play with his rules for he was a very controlling man, after all. _

_Feeling the powerful wood in my hand, I smile, but then what else could I do but that. The power that came with it; no, the power that I was allowed to use, for it was my own power; it was a wonderful feeling. _

_I can say that I used this power for good but being with Mr. Malfoy and knowing what he wanted it made my decision for me. I loved him, as I have stated before. And maybe I chose wrong and I was completely and utterly blinded by love and I shall blame it on that. _

_Over the next few years our power grew and we spent a lot of time together. The plan he had made earlier was discarded. We no longer needed it. Everyone knew how powerful I was and many people seemed to think it was a great thing. This is how I became the first woman minister of magic. _

_I can safely remember the two years I was in office. I changed everything. The wizegamot was now made up of people whom I and Mr. Malfoy trusted. People that seemed perfect for the part; they would decide on the laws I wanted to pass and they would pass everything I wanted. So when I changed the entire governmental structure no one thought to have the opinion of stopping me. I was the queen shortly for an hour before I gave a speech talking about how the most powerful family in the wizarding world should have the throne. _

_"This is why Mr. Malfoy will take over" _

_No one ever saw me again. They thought I had died…that my beloved had killed me; ordered me to give him the throne. They did not know that short after I married him. No one ever questioned me as his wife. No one ever figured out that I was the young woman who had changed the wizarding world. _

_Many people will agree that not everyone is happy with change. There was one wizard who took it upon himself to stop the monarchy from going farther than it had. He knew all of our plans. He was a great friend to us. _

_Mr. Weasley came from one of the more powerful families furthermore he was very close to us. I never knew that he was planning on coming into our house one night and murdering the entire family. My family…the Malfoys; he came with friends. _

_Many have read this in history. Many have looked upon it and admired the great hero. But they never thought that he had killed. They saw him as wonderful and fully on the light but it is the one that wins that has the way with the history books so they aren't to be believed. He brought himself out to be good and on the side of the light but he wasn't. Not entirely. _

_Mr. Weasley was from the wizegamot. He was a funny man with a great personality but he like Mr. Malfoy was dark. He was one of those rich aristocrats that practiced dark magic, like so many others. _

_He changed his views after he discovered that he would never gain much power. He then came with some of his friends to our home; Malfoy Manor. _

_Slytherin Manor as it was still being called was mine. My mother's family had left it to me. I was the last living descendant of Slytherin. That isn't counting the Gaunts. But they weren't at all my relations. _

_I heard them and sat up in my bed. I reached for my husband's shoulder and shook him awake "we have intruders" I said softly. _

_The two of us lived alone his parents having died long ago. We had no family except for a cousin twice removed on my side and on his side a brother married and a father to a five year old girl. _

_"Sweetheart, go to Slytherin Manor just in case. You cannot put the welfare of our child if there were something to happen." I could not leave him so I stayed. _

_I hid under an invisibility cloak and walked alongside him. I watched as he was killed and having seen the way he looked at me I left. I ran out of the house and I never went back. I never would. _

_Slytherin Manor welcomed me. I mourned for months and I nearly lost the last piece I had of my love. I nearly lost my child during those months. _

_When he was born I named him after his father, I at least could give him that honor. _

_This is where you found me. Crying over the fact that my husband is long dead and that I am a woman; a self sufficient woman but nevertheless one that would need more than just staying in a large house with only a house elf. _

_The name Malfoy became a disgrace but my son would hold the name. As for me; I couldn't. Not anymore. No one needed to know who I was and I already had a great option. I would need to marry again. A muggle would do. It wouldn't taint my family. I needed another heir. _

_The Malfoy fortune would be gone. The Weasley would take it for themselves; I would take it back. It was mine now and they had no right, at all. _

_A plan was already set for life to begin once more to its normality. Or at least as close to normal as my life would have to be. _

_- _

_- _

_- _

_I remember how wonderful mother was. She told me a lot about my real father. Not the man I learnt to love as a father. The man that I loved as a father is still here just the same. He is still getting used to magic. It's somewhat amusing when you think about it. _

_Things have never been anymore interesting than now, of course mother told me many things before she died. She said a lot about how it would happen again. How the monarchy would be back eventually. She said I was a king and one day if not me my children and if not them their children or their children's children but it would be in the family. _

_We have gotten the Malfoy Manor back now and everything is in general shape, our money is back. Not that we didn't have money before. But my mother wanted her revenge and with the help of some well placed acquaintances the Weasley family was cursed to never have money ever again. _

_My mother was a powerful witch and while she did pass her power on to me my half-blood sister is much stronger. She will be married to a man with the name of Sombroy in a few months. I have yet to meet him but then I have my own worries. I am getting Malfoy Manor fixed up. It has been left for so long. I shall begin living there with my wife soon enough. _

_My sister will get Slytherin Manor. Her father will live with her. I have much more to worry over. _

_- _

_- _

_- _

Harry Potter gasped as he lifted his head from the desk he had fallen asleep on while writing a letter. He rubbed his eyes and looked around his room. It had been a vivid dream and one he hardly understood but one thing was certain the name Sombroy had been involved with his dream and he had a very high suspicion that the family had stayed alive and that the new death eater he had heard of from Tonks was from this family.

What Harry did not understand was how the Weasleys could have been at all dark. He couldn't understand why they had been and the question still lingered on the fact that he didn't know why they had even changed sides.

"Harry" he looked towards the door and smiled at Mrs. Weasley. "Are you alright?"

"Yes" Harry said "I'm good" he gave another smile "just thinking"

She nodded "I was wondering, if you could be a dear and talk to Ginny. She has been meaning to tell you something but she lacks the courage."

Harry didn't know if he should talk to her. He didn't feel like he wanted to. Ginny and he while sometimes they got along perfectly well other times things changed completely. "I don't know." He said "I…if she wants to talk to me I'll listen but I don't know" he ran a hand through his hair.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and left.

Harry looked down at the letter he had been writing. After some re-reading he tore it up. It was not good. He had been trying to write this letter for a while now and every single time it came out not at all like he wanted it to come out. This bothered him a lot.

-

-

-

"Here it is" Hermione said "Magic" she looked at Lucius in an excited way.

Lucius nodded, "continue" he said. He needed there to be an answer to what had happened to him.

"It says that sometimes magic is affected by a different kind of magic, that it can be affected by potions often and that sometimes it has nothing to do with a potion but maybe just a prophecy, fate. It also speaks about how the wand may have become unable to focus your magic so as to give you a spell. I don't know what could have happened but these are all possible"

Lucius nodded in agreement with a grin, "Alright, so a potion couldn't have affected me because I haven't had a potion. Prophecy and fate" he frowned "I don't know. I don't think so. The wand thing might just be true. I was thinking because I haven't tried using another wand if maybe it was the wand and so I wanted to try and see if I could do magic with your wand"

Hermione nodded, "yes of course" she gave him her wand.

Lucius waved the wand not expecting anything but even though the strain to use the spell was harder than usual he managed. He looked to Hermione. "It's the wand" he said pointing out the obvious.

Hermione laughed as he handed her, her wand. "Alright, so the problem is your wand. You just need a new one. Have you tried that?"

Lucius shook his head, "I didn't want to bother Mr. Ollivander" he said "but now I guess I'll have to. I hate going over there" he sighed. "Maybe I could get him to come here"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, try that. I'll go see what the rest of them are up to" she moved towards the door but Lucius grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Hermione looked up at him as if to ask, 'what?' when he lowered his head and his lips met hers.

-

-

-

Mie lay on the couch still unconscious. Aly had been somewhat worried over the girl that she hadn't ever met. After all it had appeared to her as if her appearance had made Mie faint. "She'll be fine" Draco said "The house elf said so himself"

"Yeah, alright" Aly nodded. But she was still somewhat wary about it. She and Dawn had become instant friends. She liked the younger girl and thought that Draco and she made a perfect couple though she did remember that Draco had recently gotten a fiancé. From just looking at Dawn's left hand Aly had been able to understand that it was not Dawn but someone else.

When Dawn left the room to the bathroom Aly looked at Draco and in a whisper as to not be heard by Dawn who could have easily been within hearing range she said, "who is this girl I heard was marrying you?"

Draco looked at Aly with a grin and opened his mouth to answer. "I am" came from the doorway. Hermione smiled and then looked at Mie, "what happened to her?"

"She fainted the moment she saw me" Aly said. "I do not know why"

Hermione looked at her friend and then shrugged "I'll get a potion later. Hopefully she'll be able to explain all of this. Hi, Aly. It's nice to see you again"

Aly nodded still wondering about how the engagement was working. She didn't dare to ask but Hermione seemed to know what she was thinking. "I'm going to be staying the night, so is Mie. Seeing as I do not want to stay in do you want to go for a walk"

"Yeah, that would be perfect" Aly having been bored earlier with watching Draco and Dawn give each other loving looks was perfectly happy with leaving the room.

-

-

-

"I shall come to your house tomorrow, then, Mr. Malfoy. I can find the wand for you then" Mr. Ollivander said to the head of Lucius Malfoy in his fire.

"Thank you" Lucius said and then he was gone.

Mr. Ollivander grinned to himself. Things were finally getting somewhere and yet he had not expected Lucius Malfoy to be the one destined to be the one that got the wand.

"Then again" Mr. Ollivander muttered, "in his veins runs the blood of the last two chosen. I wonder whom his lady will be" and then Mr. Ollivander began to laugh in a crazed manner. He had waited for someone to come to him about a wand and now he had his wish"

-

-

-

Katariina grinned at Severus, "you have whipped cream on your nose" she said reaching over to wipe it off. They were drinking hot chocolate with whipped cream in Katariina's kitchen.

"I love this stuff" he said "not that it ever stays off my nose"

Katariina laughed. She stopped when she heard the knock on the door. As she got up to get it though Severus shook his head, "wait a minute. I'm going to hide"

She nodded and watched him go to her room. He was still a wanted man and while he was out there and he did see people Severus still had to hide away.

When Katariina opened the door she was surprised to see who stood there. She had never met him but she had heard a lot about him and seeing him there in front of her. It was unnerving.

"Can I come in" he asked then.

Katariina nodded not trusting her voice.

-

-

-

Severus in Katariina's bed stiffened when he heard the voice. She was allowing him inside. If he knew that he was there he was a dead man. He couldn't apparate without alerting them neither could he floo. The fire was in the kitchen and living room. Not her bedroom.

A portkey was out of the question. He was stuck.

-

-

-

Hermione nodded at Aly, "that's right" she said "I will allow them to be together"

Aly looked at Hermione in a whole new light "I liked you when I first saw you and I figured you were quite descent. Better than all of these death eater types. I don't like them much. Murdering people because they are thought to be less" she shook her head "I don't go for that much, I don't disagree with Voldemort wanting to take over for the ministry though.

"But that isn't what I was going to say. How can you condone it when you will be the one that will get hurt in the end. What is to say that you won't start to care about him? I like Dawn. I won't lie and I can see that there is love between them but you are his fiancé. You are the one that matters here.

"Do you really think that you can be his wife, that you can marry him and know that it isn't you whom he cares about"

Hermione nodded, "I can tell you that I will be able to because my heart may just lie somewhere else"

Aly was now very interested in this rather gruesome affair. Hermione thought, would tell her nothing.

-

-

-

Mie woke up while Hermione and Aly had left. "Are you alright?" Dawn asked.

"Yes" she said "I though I saw someone whom I have believed to be dead"

Dawn and Draco shared a look. "You did see someone and then you fainted" Draco said simply "I don't know why you fainted but you saw my cousin"

Mie did not speak again. She didn't know what she could say and she needed to think. It could have possibly been whom she thought she saw, could it?


End file.
